


Little Soul of the House

by SansFangirl4life



Category: Birdtale - Fandom, Dusttale - Fandom, Horrortale - Fandom, Losttale, Outerfell, Outerswap - Fandom, Outertale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), farmtale, underswap
Genre: All the skeletons, Emotional Constipation, Family Drama, Fluffy, Hope is precious child, I suck at tags, M/M, Prequel, eventually, heat - Freeform, lots of fluff, lotsa skellies in heat, some smut, will add more tags as things happen!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansFangirl4life/pseuds/SansFangirl4life
Summary: When an incident in his world brings in versions of himself and his brother from multiple universes, the last thing Sans wants to even think about is dealing with a child. Unfortunately for him, one of his more volatile counterparts brought an 8 year old little girl into their lives. How is he going to juggle everyone's heats, their own personal squabbles, and a human child?As for the child, Hope just wants to get to know everyone and be a part of this this very dysfunctional family. Can she melt the hearts of the skeletons around her?(…..I really suck at summaries)





	1. Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMsource](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/gifts).



> So!!! First and foremost, this is a prequel to the story, Skeletons in Heat by my good friend TheMSource. If you haven't read that, go do so right this very moment! Go on, scoot! Skedaddle!  
> ……  
> Have you read it? Good!
> 
> With her permission I am writing a prequel after she decided to include Hope and Lost into her story. It got us talking about what the three years before Reader arrived must have been like, especially with my little bean child running around. So....voila! I hope you enjoy this!

Chapter 1: Far from home

 

_Drip.....drip...._

 

"M....mmmmnh..." Small, light droplets of water fell onto her soft, round cheeks, making her flinch. "Unh..." Slowly, her fingers twitched in a murky puddle, gentle red and blue eyes fluttering open slowly. "Wh..what.....happened?" The small girl carefully sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I remember having to run....Sans was fighting....and then.....then what?" She looked up at the dark gray sky, flinching a bit as rain fell on her face. She looked down at herself, frowning. "I'm all wet and muddy now....Mama Tori is gonna be so upset..." She pushed herself to her bare feet, rubbing her arms as the chill of the rain and her damp wet hair soaked her through. "Umm.....hello?" She was surrounded by tall buildings, a rusty old dumpster leaning against one of the buildings. "Is this.....a city?" She ran out of the dim alley, feet splashing in puddles. She skidded to a stop before running into a passerby. "S-Sorry mister!"

 

"Watch where you're going, damned brat." The man grumbled and stomped off. Soft hands brushed limp bangs from her eyes as she looked around, trembling from the rain. Humans and monsters walked around, carrying umbrellas, chatting or rushing through the rain. She shivered as she kept looking around. 

 

_I....I don't know this place...._ She whimpered, hurriedly running down the sidewalk. "Mama Tori!!!! Uncle Gaster, where are you?!" She kept running, catching a familiar flash of blue. "...Sans?" The figure stopped briefly as she heard the angry yelling of the man she had bumped into.

 

"Stop that brat! She took my wallet!"

 

_H-Huh?!_ She ran for the blue hoodied figure, hugging him and making him jolt. 

 

"H-Hey! Who do-" Hope's vibrant eyes looked up to meet soft, almost hazy white eyelights. 

 

"S.....Sans?" She blinked, shivering from the rain and cold as the man finally caught up with them. Terrified, she hid behind the familiar skeleton, clinging to his hoodie. "P-Please.....he's mad and....and I didn't do anything!"

 

"You filthy little liar!" The man stomped over. "Hand over my fucking wallet!" He made to reach for her, making her squeal before a bony arm blocked him.

 

"Hey there bucko...." His voice was low and quiet. "Dunno if you understand manners, but it's very rude to just up and grab a little lady like that." Hope remained behind the skeleton, trembling as the man glared angrily at her, then the skeleton. "Besides, pretty sure it'd take a lot of effort for her to try and steal something from a grown man like you."

 

"You dirty mo-"

 

"I....I didn't do it.....I promise mister..." Hope piped up quietly. "I-I-I'm sorry I bumped you....b-b-but I didn't...." The skeleton looked at her again, eyes narrowed slightly and she froze. He continued to stare at her, her Soul hammering hard behind her ribs. She easily recognized what he was doing as she stared into his shivering eyelights. _....He.....he's sad......really sad..._ "Are.....are you ok mister skeleton?" She asked quietly, wringing her hands. He sighed and turned back to the angry man, now red in the face and eyes almost lit with rage.

 

"Look buddo, dunno if maybe you just dropped it, but this little tyke is as innocent as can be." He said.

 

"Who the fuck are you, her fa-"

 

"I'm her father, yeah." The man stopped as Hope gave him a rather confused stare. "Been lookin' for her." He grinned and turned to ruffle her head, making her smile a little and bat at his hands. "Alright pipsqueak. Let's get ya back home, alright? No more running off." He placed a hand on her back, nudging her along as they left the man to fume on his own. Catching sight of a wallet on the ground, he held a hand out, blue surrounding it as he lifted it with magic. "Oh, and here's your stupid wallet." He flicked his wrist and the wallet smacked the man in the back of the head. " **Heads up**." He ignored the shouting man as they walked further away. 

 

Reaching a small, outdoor cafe he stopped them under an umbrella, having her sit down. "Alright kiddo. Now....mind telling me how you know my name? I think I'd remember someone...unique like you."

 

"You mean....your not Sans? But you look-"

 

"Nah, I'm Sans alright. Sans the skeleton." He held his hand out, winking at her. She took it shyly, a loud sound coming from his palm. Hope blinked before bursting into giggles.

"Whoopee cushion in the hand trick: works every time, eh?" After she stopped laughing he leaned back a bit, hands folded on the table. "Alrighty, mind sharing your name?"

 

"My name's Hope...." She said, looking around anxiously. "So...if your Sans....then....does that mean you're a....an....altornite version?" Sans tilted his head curiously at her. "My Uncle Gaster told me about stuff like that! Lotsa big words I didn't get but...he said it's like people being the same, but not! Is that right?" Sans frowned a bit and sighed.

 

"...Yeah. You got it right on the nose kiddo." He gently poked her nose and she smiled. "So tell you what. I'll get you some hot cocoa to warm you up, and you can tell me what's going on, ok? Also, it's 'alternate'."

 

"Ok mister Sans!"

 

"Just Sans kiddo."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Red was downright miserable. _Not that being in an alternate universe with multiple versions of yourself and your brother was that much greater. This fucking sucks....it's pouring down rain, soaked through to the bone..._ "Heh...." _And out in the middle of fuck ass nowhere stuck with this overly chipper Boss and angry, psycho me! This is the pits....really just the pits. Why is the me from here just stupid?_

 

"DID YOU HEAR ME, RED?"

 

"How can anyone not hear you..." Red frowned as he looked at the hooded skeleton next to him. His left eye was blue, rimmed with red, the other a solid blue. "You're too damned loud."

 

"Tsk, shut up psychopath. Now whaddya want?"

 

"MY BROTHER SAID THAT THE SIGNAL CAME FROM AROUND HERE!"

 

"So why on earth did he ask us to tag along?"

 

"BECAUSE HE SAID YOU NEEDED TO GET OUT MORE DUSTY!" Both skeletons rolled their eyes when the ground suddenly rumbled beneath them. "THAT......DOES NOT SOUND GOOD..." Trees groaned and snapped as something large and white was sent flying before dispersing into dust. "WELL THAT WAS....SOMETHING." Dusty held his hand up as everyone tried to walk.

 

"...Wait." Both skeletons stopped as a figure suddenly emerged from the shadows of the woods, kicking at the dust slightly. He was taller than Dusty and Red, but his outfit was very close to that of the former. A glowing red scythe was gripped tightly in his left hand, the light giving him an eerie glow. He looked up slightly, letting out a low breath before turning his piercing, red and blue eye lights on Dusty and Red. 

 

"AH, HELLO THERE!" Papyrus greeted, waving his hand. "ARE YOU LIKE THE OTHERS BY CHANCE? MY NAME IS-" In a blink the skeleton rushed over, scythe stopped inches from Dusty's face by his own magic bone construct.

 

"S....Si.....Sinner...." His voice was raspy and low, sounding almost like winter wind through the leaves. "You......Sinner...." Dusty grinned, his eyes glowing slightly from under his hood.

 

"Ah, so we got ourselves a hypocrite?" He chuckled. "Gonna assume your not just gonna walk away, yeah?" When the pressure against his magic refused to lift he shoved back, holding his hand out and forming a knife. "Well let's do a little 'dance with death', eh?"

 

"DUSTY YOU WILL NOT-" The skeleton ignored Papyrus's outbursts as he rushed at the newcomer, blades clashing and sparking against one another. "OH.....CRAP." He leapt out of the way as dusty was sent crashing to the ground, only to launch himself back into the air. "YOU WILL BOTH STOP THIS AT O-"

 

"Heh, seems like they're having loads of fun 'ere." Red commented, his left red eye glowing. "I think I'm gonna join in. Should...yanno, try to subdue him and shit."

 

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH TH-" Papyrus groaned as Red joined the fight, the taller skeleton easily holding the two of them off. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF STARS!!! THAT'S IT!!!" Papyrus grabbed his phone and swiftly dialed a number. YOU'D BETTER PICK UP, LAZY SACK OF BONES!

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sans watched as the small child happily sucked away at a chocolate milkshake, her legs swinging back and forth. Her feet now had lime green slippers on, a spare set of his he had to get from the house so she would be allowed in the malt shop. "Good kiddo?"

 

"M-Mmmhmm!" She stopped for a moment and smiled brightly. "Thank you so much mister Sans!"

 

"Thought I told you just Sans." He shook his head and gave her a weary smile. "Anyways, so if I got this straight, you think your Sans may have come here also?" Hope fidgeted in her seat, nodding shyly. "He doesn't sound like a friendly guy."

 

"O-Oh he means well! Honest! He just....he's....umm...difficult....that's what my Mama Tori says." She explained. Sans rolled his eyes and rubbed at his skull.  
Great, another violent version of me we're gonna have to calm down. He thought. Could it possibly get any worse? He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he reached in to pick it up. "Hello? This is-"

 

"SANS!!! GET YOUR SCRAWNY LAZY PELVIS DOWN HERE!!!!" Papyrus's screeching voice had him holding the phone away from his head, Hope tilting her own in curiosity. "WE HAVE RUN INTO A VERY SERIOUS PREDICAMENT HERE!!!!!"

 

"Sounds like you're a bit **'shaken'**." He winked at Hope who giggled in her seat.

 

"WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THAT WAS A PUN?"

 

"Dunno bro. Now what's up?" Sans heard a loud groan from the other end, along with the distinct sound of blaster fire. "Alright bro, seriously, what's up?"

 

"THERE IS ANOTHER YOU HERE WHO IS VERY.....UNHOSPITABLE." Papyrus grumbled. "HE IS CURRENTLY ENGAGED IN A FIGHT WITH RED AND DUSTY!!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE, PLEASE!" Sans heard the phone hang up and turned to Hope.

 

"Seems we found your friend kiddo." Hope perked up slightly. "So, wanna take a shortcut?" She walked over, ignoring her milkshake and nodding. "Alright kiddo. Take my hand." She gently took his hand and he pulled her close. His blue and yellow eye flickered as the two vanished, reappearing in the woods a few miles from town. "Alrighty, now where-" A loud crash sounded and Hope blinked as a skeleton in a black coat skidded past. "Feeling a bit **'down to earth'** Red?"

 

"Oh shut the fuck u-" He got up and scowled. "The hell ya got a little fleshbag here for?"

 

"She may be able to prevent this skeleton from kicking your arse." Hope looked up as two, blurry figures whizzed past, sparks flying as magical blades clashed. Rain continued to pour around them as Hope cried out to one of them.

 

"Sans, stop it!" The taller skeleton froze, eyes wide as he slowly turned to the child. "Please.....don't fight anymore...."

 

".....H.....ope?" He turned around to face her only for Dusty to hit him hard on the back of the head, sending him tumbling towards the ground. He landed hard in an unconscious pile. The child ran over to him, shaking him gently when a knife was pointed at her.

 

"So....mind telling us what the hell's goin' on with this little Soul here, Sans?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, bit complicated. For now let's just get them back to the house."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sans closed the door to his bedroom carefully, catching a brief glimpse at the small child curled up on his mattress, sound asleep. She was wearing a big baggy shirt, her bow laying on a small nightstand. He headed downstairs to see most of his 'family' standing around, their newest guest sitting on the couch. "Alright, kiddo is sound asleep. She's had a rough day so far, eh?"

 

"I STILL CANNOT BELIEVE YOU BROUGHT THIS TINY HUMAN INTO THE HOUSE!!!!" Edge huffed, crossing his arms and tapping his foot angrily. "THIS IS COMPLETELY ABSURD!"

 

"Well it isn't like we can just let her wander around all by her lonesome, yanno?" Stretch yawned. "Man I was sleeping pretty good too..."

 

"THIS IS HARDLY THE TIME TO BE COMPLAINING ABOUT YOUR EXCUSE TO NOT SWEEP UP STRETCH!" Blue sighed. "SO THEN, WHO IS SHE?"

 

"Well, she belongs with this violence addict." Sans shrugged, gesturing to their newest occupant. "Speaking if which..." Sans yanked a chair over, sitting on it backwards. "We gotta clear the air here. You can't just go around and kill people, capiche?"

 

"Yeah, leaves a sorta bad reputation." Stretch added.

 

"...."

 

"We'll take your silence as a yes." Red grumbled. "Still can't believe this asshole though. Ever heard of 'ask first, fight later'? Dumbass."

 

"......"

 

"Umm, earth to dumbass~!" Red poked his head only for his Soul to be seized and tossed across the room. "Fuck! Ow!!!"

 

"Do....not....touch me....Sinner...." His voice came out in a low, rugged growl. "....I hear you all. So...alternate timelines at play? Seems like....someone couldn't keep their itchy fingers from....the machine...." His eyes bore into Sans's white eyelights, flashing slightly. "Oh....so that's why....hmph." Sans's eyes went black as his smile stretched unbearably thin.

 

"You're really doin' that, huh bud?"

 

"...."

 

"Tsk, I say we just kick his ass right now." Red grumbled.

 

"Says the skeleton whose ass met the mud....and face....and shoulders..." Dusty counted off on his fingers, grinning as Red's left eye light up with crimson red. "Ooo~, did I strike a metaphorical nerve?  Or are you just spineless?"

 

"Why you piece of sh-"

 

"LANGUAGE!" Blue stepped between the two, trying to keep them apart. "GETTING ANGRY AT ONE ANOTHER DOES NOT SOLVE THE CURRENT PUZZLE!"

 

"BLUE IS RIGHT. WE NEED TO CALM DOWN." Papyrus agreed, moving next to him to keep the two volatile skeletons apart.

 

"Right now, think the one cool as a cucumber is him." stretch gestured to the skeleton on the couch. His eyes glanced over them all with indifference.

 

"You all......are pathetic....."

 

"SHUT UP BEFORE WE SILENCE YOU!" Edge snapped angrily. "SO...WHAT DO WE DO?"

 

"Whatever you think.......you can do to me....you can't. But if you....harm the girl..." His eyes glowed and red crackled around his hands. "......Judgement....will find you...."

 

"Ooooo so scary~...." Dusty chuckled. "I'm shaking in my hoodie. Who the hell ya think ya are, the boogeyman?" In one swift movement, Dusty was pinned to the wall, boney hand on his throat as red and blue eyes bore into his own similar ones. "Ngck?!"

 

"....No....I'm worse...."

 

"Now calm down." Sans grabbed his arm and yanked the newcomer off of Dusty. "We already told you, you gotta obey the rules around here."

 

"......"

 

"We'll take that as a yes also." The skeleton backed away from Dusty before releasing a quiet sigh. "So, what are we gonna call you? I mean you can't go by Sans, so-"

 

"Lost." He said sharply, eyes looking at the room full of look alikes. He suddenly vanished from their sight, making a few of the members of the house look around.

 

"Where the fuck-" Red scowled and rolled his eyes. "What a pain in the ass."

 

"VERY MUCH SO! AND SO RUDE!" Papyrus crossed his arms. "WHAT DO WE DO WITH HIM BROTHER?"

 

"For now? Nothing. He didn't go far.....he's just outside." He shrugged. "Well, at least for the moment he seems to have calmed d-"

 

"Mmm.....mister Sans?" All eyes turned to the small child rubbing her sleepy eyes and walking downstairs. Her baggy shirt covered all the way down to her legs, hair mussed up from sleep. "I had a bad dream...." She blinked as she looked at everyone, her cheeks turning red. "H-Hi....."

 

_Oh boy...._ Sans thought, rubbing his skull. _This is going to be very rough indeed...._


	2. Breakfast In and Threats Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's first fun morning with the household! Also Lost meets a rather 'axecellent' fellow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're just chugging right along~! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Breakfast in and Threats Out

 

Blue stretched, popping his fingers as he hurriedly got out of his pajamas and into his clothes. "ALRIGHT!!! TIME TO GET BREAKFAST STARTED!" He smiled and opened the door, rushing downstairs when a smell hit his nasal cavity. _HMM? WHAT'S THIS?_ He peered into the kitchen and blinked. The small human had yanked a chair over to the stove, humming softly to herself as she fried some eggs. _THE HUMAN?_

 

_"A robin feathering his nest has very little time to rest~!"_ Hope sung as she climbed off the chair and rushed to the fridge. Grabbing a pack of bacon, she rushed back over and climbed back up, reaching for another pan. _"While gathering his bits of twine and twig~!"_ Blue looked up to see Papyrus leaning over him, both watching anxiously as the child rushed around through the kitchen. _"Yet intent in his pursuit he has a merry tune to toot! He knows a song will move the job along~!"_

 

"UMM.....HUMAN?"

 

"Eeep!" Hope staggered on the chair and began to tumble off, but Blue rushed over and caught her in time as they crashed to the floor. "O-Oh! Good morning! I'm not used to seeing people up so early. Usually, Uncle Gaster would make me go back to bed, or-"

 

"STANDING ON A CHAIR LIKE THAT IS VERY UNSAFE!" Papyrus lifted her off of Blue and set her on the chair. She had a big apron tied around her, most of it dragging on the floor. Papyrus sniffed the air and turned, seeing the egg burning.

 

"No!" Hope tried to get up and stop it but Papyrus swiftly turned the oven off. "No...I...I wanted to make breakfast for....for everyone...."

 

"HUMAN, IT IS UNSAFE FOR YOU TO BE WORKING IN A KITCHEN ALL ALONE LIKE THIS!" Blue said, patting her head. "WHAT IF YOU GOT BURNT OR FELL OFF WITHOUT ANYONE HERE?"

 

"B-B-But-"

 

"NO BUTS HUMAN. STILL..." He frowned as he looked at the burnt egg, along with Hope's crestfallen face. "IT IS VERY KIND OF YOU TO WANT TO MAKE BREAKFAST FOR EVERYONE! PERHAPS WE SHALL MAKE SOMETHING ELSE FOR THE TIME BEING, AS ME AND BLUE MUST GO SHOPPING AT THE GROCERY STORE LATER."

 

"So....you're not mad?" She wrung her hands anxiously, red and blue eyes flicking between the two of them.

 

"MAD? OF COURSE NOT HUMAN!" Blue smiled, his starry eyes twinkling in their sockets. "IF ANYTHING, YOU ARE IMPRESSIVE! EARLY BIRDS ARE MUCH MORE ACCEPTABLE THAN THE SLOTHS THAT SLEEP IN ALL THE TIME!"

 

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THE RUCKUS?!" All heads turned to see Edge walking in, a scowl on his face. "OH. THE TINY HUMAN EMERGES."

 

"Hello..." Hope pulled her knees up to her chest shyly, still wearing her baggy nightshirt. "Umm...I'm Hope.....* She blushed a bit, her feet resting on one another. "Sorry I didn't say anything yesterday."

 

"IT IS QUITE ALRIGHT HUMAN!"

 

"NO PROBLEM!"

 

"QUITE UNACCEPTABLE!" All three skeletons said at the same time. They all looked at one another before Edge sighed. "DUE TO THE CIRCUMSTANCES, I WILL LET THE LAPSE IN COURTESY SLIDE..."

 

"W-well I hope we get along! I've never been in a house with so many monsters before. It's kinda fun!" She giggled. "Well, maybe we should make muffins! I know how!" The three skeletons looked at the eager human as she rummaged around, grabbing a muffin tray and liners. She skidded to a stop on the linolium floor and blinked. "...What?"

 

"YOU ARE GOING TO DO THIS ON YOUR OWN?" Blue asked.

 

"Umm.....I was gonna ask if you wanted to help.....do you?" She fidgeted. "I-I mean if you don't wanna that's ok! I can do this, I promise!" Blue shook his head and Papyrus walked over, grabbing his own 'Kiss the cook to show appreciation' apron.

 

"NYE HEH HEH! NOT A CHANCE HUMAN! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL ASSIST YOU!!!" He put on a big chef hat as Blue grabbed his own apron, covered in stars and little moons.

 

"YES! THE FOUR OF US-"

 

"THE THREE OF YOU IS MORE THAN ADEQUET ENOUGH." Edge huffed, crossing his arms. He headed for the stairs, leaving the three of them there.

 

"Oh...ok! Well I hope you like them mister...uhm...."

 

"EDGE! AND THERE IS NOTHING 'MISTER' ABOUT HIM AT ALL. SO RUDE!" Blue stuck his tongue out. "ANYWAYS, SHALL WE GET COOKING? I AM VERY EAGER TO SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO!"

 

"AS AM I, LITTLE HUMAN!!!" Hope blushed and nodded, a big smile on her face. 

 

"O-ok! So first...."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stretch yawned and made his way downstairs, grumbling as Edge banged on another bedroom door. _Yeesh, so rude...._ He thought. And here I thought Blue waking me up from a nap could be annoying sometimes....him? Just a plain old asshole. Once he hit the bottom of the stairs he stopped, listening to the commotion in the kitchen. _Oh? Up already and causing havoc?_

 

"And we just wait a tiny bit longer!" A small, excited voice said. "Hee hee! We made so many!"

 

"NATURALLY!!! THERE ARE A FEW OF US THAT ARE QUITE GLUTTONOUS. SOME EVEN SNEAK IN SNACKS BEFORE BREAKFAST!!!" Papyrus made a soft huffing sound as Stretch walked in. The kitchen itself was in decent shape still, but as for the three occupying it....not so much. All three of them were covered in batter, the small child having chocolate smeared on her cheek.  "SERIOUSLY, DO THEY NOT KNOW THAT DESSERT BEFORE BREAKFAST CAN RUIN THE MEAL?!"

 

"Yes! My Uncle Gaster always says to save it for afterwards! Eating dessert before then is not polite!" Stretch chuckled a little as she stomped her bare foot on the floor. "Mm?" Hope turned and her bright, red and blue eyes widened at their new watcher. "Oh, hello!"

 

"BROTHER!!! YOU ARE THE FIRST ONE UP FOR A CHANGE! GRANTED IT IS OUT OF ALL THE OTHER SLOTHS, BUT STILL!" Blue beamed proudly. "IT MUST HAVE BEEN THE MAGNIFICENT SMELL THAT BROUGHT YOU TO US!"

 

"Mmhmm, totally bro. You're a great cook as always."

 

"MWEH HEH EH! THOUGH I WOULD LOVE TO TAKE THE CREDIT, IT WAS HOPE HERE THAT DID MOST OF THE COOKING, SINCE WE ACCIDENTALLY RUINED HER EGG BREAKFAST!" Blue said and patted her head. Hope's cheeks turned red and she giggled.

 

"I-It wasn't your fault mister Blue. I was just-"

 

"NONSENSE HUMAN! WE STARTLED YOU AND NEARLY CAUSED YOUR DEMISE ON THE FLOOR!" Papyrus said, patting her back. "IT IS ONLY FAIR THAT WE ASSIST YOU, AND YOU WERE DOING A GOOD JOB BY YOURSELF!"

 

"PLUS YOU TAUGHT ME HOW TO MAKE THEM NICE AND MOIST! I THOUGHT MUFFINS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE CRUNCHY."

 

Pretty sure you just burnt them bro.... "Heh, well it seems that she's in good hands, eh?" He was just about to turn away when something tugged on his sweater. "Mmm?" He turned to see Hope looking at him with a big smile. She handed him a fresh, blueberry muffin and looked at him with eager eyes.

 

"Since you're the first one down here....you get the first muffin! But, we should wait for everyone else to get here so we can all eat together!" She smiled.

 

"Hate to break it to ya squirt, but we don't all eat together." Hope blinked as he took the muffin. "This isn't exactly a functional family you know. More like...roommates that tolerate one another."

 

"...Oh...ok then!" He didn't miss the crestfallen look she had before turning back to Papyrus and Blue. "Well we can eat together, right?"

 

"ABSOLUTELY!"

 

"NATURALLY!" Blue looked at Stretch with a smile that made the taller skeleton feel anxious. "AND OF COURSE MY BROTHER WILL JOIN US AS WELL. AFTER ALL, HE IS THE FIRST ONE DOWN HERE."

 

"Really? Yay!" Hope clapped happily and looked at Stretch with a big smile before bowing. "Thank you mister Stretch!" She rushed off into the kitchen and Blue gave him a smug smirk.

 

"You're evil bro. Sometimes I wonder where you get it from."

 

"MWE HEH HEH! GETTING YOU TO SOCIALIZE IS A PUZZLE ALL BY ITSELF. BUT SHE IS A NICE HUMAN AND YOU WILL GET ALONG WITH HER VERY WELL! AT LEAST GIVE HER A CHANCE BROTHER....PLEASE?" Stretch rolled his eyes and took a bite out of the muffin. He froze, giving it another bite.

 

_This....this is  pretty good....moist and rich. These are actually real good...._ He blinked and frowned a little when it was gone. Hope brought out a large plate, covered in muffins. Some were blueberry, others chocolate chip and a few pumpkin spice and banana nut. "Wait, you made all of this?"

 

"Mmhmm! Well, mister Pappy and mister Blue helped out lots too! But they mostly watched and helped mix!" She explained. "I...I wanted to make everyone breakfast so we could eat together. I wanna get to know everyone!" stretch watched her head to the dining room, putting the trays on the table with some assistance from Papyrus and then running back in to grab napkins and paper plates. "Besides! It's only polite for the guest to do something right?"

 

_This kid....who the hell raised her?_ He thought with a lazy smile. "Sure squirt, whatever you say. But uhh....you got some on your cheek there." He carefully dragged a thumb across her cheek, wiping the chocolate smear away before giving her a gentle poke on the nose, making her giggle. "Alrighty, thanks for the food squirt. I gotta head off to work now, so behave alright?"

 

"Ok! Have a good day mister Stretch!" She waved as he vanished from her sight. "Hee hee, I think he likes me!"

 

"I AM SURE HE LIKES YOU A LITTLE AT LEAST! MY BROTHER IS EASY TO PLEASE, AS IS THE REST OF THE ZOO." Blue huffed. "NOW LET US FINISH GETTING FOOD OUT, THEN YOU NEED A BATH SO THAT WE CAN TAKE YOU CLOTHES SHOPPING!"

 

"...Shopping?" Hope fidgeted in her spot. "Umm, what for?"

 

"WHY FOR OUTFITS HUMAN!"

 

"YOU HONESTLY EXPECT TO WEAR THAT SAME, PLAIN BLAND DRESS ALL THE TIME?" Edge stormed down the stairs, followed by sleepy groans from Red and Sans. "ABSOLUTELY NOT. THAT IS ALMOST AS LAZY AND DISGUSTING AS RED HERE."

 

"Oi, c'mon bro....it's too early for this shit." Red yawned, only to be elbowed in the gut by Sans. "Ow!"

 

"Not in front of the kid, have at least some decency hmm?" Hope smiled and handed them each a muffin. "For us? You're sweet kiddo." He ruffled her hair and she smiled. "I've got some money, so...hmmm..." He looked at the others and pointed. "Edge, Red and Papyrus, you three take her."

 

"NYE HEH HEH! FOR ONCE, YOU HAVE CHOSEN WISELY BROTHER!"

 

"YES, SINCE YOU CHOSE ME TO GO." Edge nodded and the two glared at one another. Red grumbled, eating his banana nut muffin.

 

"...How did I get dragged into this?"

 

"Yay! I can't wait to go on a trip with everyone!"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lost closed his eyes as a cool summer breeze blew past, the scent of the still damp woods calming him. _Ugh...this is not ideal. First I am dragged into this alternate reality with the human child, along with the amalgams, and now I am forced to deal with this den of sinners? Absurd._

 

"Master..." Lost opened his right eye to see a Blaster float next to him, her left blue eye shimmering with worry. "Is it truly wise to be out here so far from her? What if-"

 

"Oh what if we just fucking ignore you?!" Another floated beside him, his right red eye filled with annoyance. "Besides, we never did truly promise to listen to them!"

 

_The ramifications of harming those from alternate realities would not be wise._ Lost sat up, his leg swinging casually from a branch. _It would be best not to do anything to them...for now. Besides, if the one that belongs here is anything like....like how I once was, he will not allow harm to befall the child._ He let out a low sigh, adjusting his scarf and leaping out of the tree. He glided down, the grass beneath his slippers barely even stirring from his descent.  _That is the least of our concerns. We cannot allow the amalgams to be near the city. Without my brother's barrier, we will have to work harder to keep them in line._

 

"Master..."

 

"Tsk, more work? Such a pain in the ass." Lost stopped suddenly as his Blasters let out low growls. "Oh goodie...someone's here..."

 

"Hmph, now that isn't a way to greet a pal." Lost turned to see a ragged looking skeleton behind him, engorged red eye staring at his Blasters. "But you know...seeing two talking Blasters is quite the 'rib tickler' eh?"

 

"......"

 

"What, not much of a talker?"

 

"Umm, Master says that you should leave for your own sake. He is not afraid to fight you."

 

"Oooo, well look who's a sweetie pie." The skeleton chuckled. "So you must be Lost. Sans did tell me about ya, just in case me or my bro bumped into ya." Lost huffed and turned away. "Not even gonna hear a fellow out?"

 

"....You.....not worth....my time..." Lost's raspy voice made the newcomer's smile stretch thin. A hand reached up to tug at his left eye socket, the pain a welcome relief to the irritance he was beginning to feel.

 

"Ya know, I'm glad you're not a talker. Your voice pisses me off."

 

"I...do not aim to please.....now leave me."

 

"No can do. See, this here is me and bro's home. And if you're gonna stick around, you follow our-" Lost held a glowing red blade close to the skeleton's throat. "Heh, so actions speak louder for ya. Duly noted."

 

"Master, you promised-"

 

"Shut the fuck up BB." The red eyed Blaster snorted. "Lookie here pal, we don't give two shits about what's yers and what isn't. We're here because we wanna be, capiche?" The skeleton chuckled and pulled up a butcher knife, pushing the blade away slightly.

 

"Tsk, so rude. And here I thought me and my bro were the only loners out there. Anyways, I was told to let ya know that you need to keep in touch with them on occasion. Make

 

sure ya aren't up to no good." He tapped at his own skull playfully. "After all, wouldn't want any heads rollin' now would we?" Lost scowled at him and shrugged.  
"...Filthy.....Sinner...."

 

"Tsk, yer one to talk bucko." He yawned and stretched slightly. "Name's Axe by the way." Lost scowled at him and shrugged.  "Fine, fine I know when the crowd's dead." He put his knife away, shoving hands into torn pockets and he began to walk away. "Oh, and by the way....my heat's comin' around soon...wouldn't mind a little 'dance with danger' if ya get my meanin'." He laughed as he walked on, leaving Lost standing there.

 

"....Heat? Master-"

 

_It does not concern me. I have not had one in several years._ His scythe faded and he walked the opposite direction. Axe grinned from behind a tree, looking at the blood on his hands. He slowly dragged his tongue along the stains, groaning a bit at the taste.

 

"Heh, sinful blood caused by yer magic. You're gonna be fun to play with, aren't ya Lost?"

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"NOW THIS ONE WOULD LOOK GOOD ON THE CHILD!" Edge pulled out a dark black dress, red lace at the bottom. A large black bow was chosen to match, reversible so the red could also be shown. "WHAT DO YOU THINK SMALL HUMAN?"

 

"I really like it mister Edge!" Hope smiled, holding a few outfits in her arms, including pajamas, her own apron, and three pairs of slippers. "It looks really nice!"

 

"YES, NICE IF YOU ARE ATTENDING SOME HALLOWEEN PARTY..." Papyrus grumbled. "BUT AT LEAST IT DOES NOT CONTAIN AN OUNCE OF LEATHER....TRULY A FIRST FOR YOU, ANGRY ME."

 

"IT IS ONYL BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO SENSE IN FASHION!!! YOU ARE WEAK WILLED AND PATHETIC AS EVER, SOFT ME."

 

"NYE HEH HEH! TRULY I CAN UNDERSTAND THE HUMAN BETTER THAN YOU! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BOND WITH HER OVER COOKING!" The two continued to argue as Hope stood there, shifting in her green slippers as Red walked up, sipping on a slurpie.

 

"Man, didn't think I'd ever see them go at it so much." He commented. Hope looked down and he smirked. "Yanno, it's partially yer fault."

 

"M-My fault?"

 

"Mmhmm. If ya hadn't popped up outta the blue like this, this arguin' wouldn't have happened." He smirked at her crestfallen face, listening to her sniffle. Tsk, humans are so damned soft and weak. How the fuck did we ever lose the war to these fleshbags? She rubbed at her eyes with a free hand and walked in between the two of them.

 

"I-I still like it!" She said, looking at them both. "Umm....so....so please....don't fight no more..." Edge scowled angrily and was about to snap at her when Papyrus held his hand up, kneeling next to her.

 

"....YOU DO NOT LIKE FIGHTING, DO YOU SMALL HUMAN?" Hope shook her head and he smiled. "ALRIGHT. THEN WE WILL NOT FIGHT ANY MORE."

 

_Wait, seriously?! Just like fucking that?_ Red slurped his drink harder, his eye lights angry. Edge also seemed perturbed by her sudden intervention, stomping closer to her.

 

"DO YOU TAKE DELIGHT IN GETTING IN BETWEEN TWO ADULT'S CONVERSATION?!"

 

"N-no I just-"

 

"ORDINARILY, I WOULD PUNISH A LOWLY HUMAN LIKE YOURSELF." Hope whimpered weakly as she looked up at him. "HOWEVER, AS I PROMISED NOT TO HARM YOU, I SUPPOSE I WILL HAVE TO TEACH YOU MANNERS INSTEAD!" Both of the other skeletons looked at Edge as he crossed his arms, nodding to himself. "YES, THAT SEEMS TO BE THE LOGICAL CHOICE HERE."

 

"EDGE-"

 

"Bro-"

 

"I WILL _NOT_ HEAR ARGUMENTS FROM EITHER OF YOU! I SHALL SPEAK TO THAT SLOTH IN CHARGE OF THE HOUSEHOLD ABOUT THIS ARRANGEMENT!" He grinned and took most of the stuff in Hope's small arms, instead handing her something else. "AND FOR THAT PURPOSE, I WILL BE GIVING YOU A JOURNAL."

 

"A...A diary?"

 

"JOURNAL HUMAN! JOURNAL! BAH, DIARIES ARE FOR BABIES." He also handed her a small pen. It said 'Hoi, Welcome To Tem Shop' on it in bubble letters, the top of the pen in the shape of a Temmie head with a graduation cap. "IT WAS RIDICULOUSLY CHEAP. YOU BEST BE GRATFUL HU-" Hope hugged him suddenly, Red's eye lights going dark as he watched and crushed the slushie cup he had. 

 

"Thank you! Thank you so very much mister Edge!"  The tall skeleton scratched at his cheek in confusion.

 

"WHAT....WHAT KIND OF MARTIAL HOLD IS THIS?"

 

"A what? This is a hug!" Hope giggled, but her smile fell. "Have...you never gotten a hug before?" Edge frowned, giving her a confused stare and she jumped as Red put a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Easy now brat. He clearly is uncomfortable." Red rumbled, making Hope back away. She bowed her head, shuffling on her feet.

 

"I-I'm sorry mister Edge..." She mumbled. "But...but thank you so much for the journal! I promise to put it to good use!"

 

"B-BE SURE THAT YOU DO HUMAN! I WILL NOT ALLOW MY GOLD TO GO TO WASTE!!!" He watched as she run off, showing Papyrus who clapped happily and yanked her into a big bear hug. "....A HUG...."

 

"Eh, don't worry about it boss. Humans can get grossly clingy. It's some kinda sign of affection." Red explained, shrugging. Edge watched as Hope and Papyrus chatted excitedly, the child now holding the journal close to her. "Boss?"

 

"...."

 

"Bro?"

 

"TSK, HUMANS ARE SO DISGUSTING, SHOWING OFF SUCH BLATENT SIGNS OF AFFECTION." He made a gagging noise and spun on his heels. "COME ON BROTHER. WE ARE HEADING BACK TO THE HOUSE. THE WEAK ME HAS THE GOLD TO COVER FOR THE REST OF THE EXPENSES!" As he stormed off, his thoughts lingered on the gentle, warm touch Hope had given him. _A HUG...SO ODD AND DISTURBING. I WILL HAVE TO WATCH MYSELF AROUND THIS ONE..._

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear journal,

 

Uhm....hi! Mister Edge said I should write in you lots about my day, so I'm gonna do that! Him and mister Papyrus (kinda like Uncle Pappy but it isn't Uncle Pappy) bought me lots of nice dresses and clothes! They're all so nice and comfy! Mister Edge also got me lots of slippers and sandals (I don't like wearing them though....not comfy on my feet.) 

 

I feel like no one ever gets along....it makes me a little sad. Aren't they all a family? I want them to get along.....so! I'm gonna do my best! Night night Journal!


	3. Building Bridges and Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axe messes with Lost even more and Hope attempts 'training' with Edge....it does not end very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u everyone for reading this so far QAQ Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3: Building Bridges and Tension  
  
Hope finished washing the dishes from lunch, Edge standing behind her and tapping his foot. "Yes mister Edge?"

"YOU ARE THREE SECONDS TO SLOW!" He said. "BY NOW I WOULD HAVE HAD IT ALL COMPLETED!!!"

"Sorry mister Edge! I had to find a new bottle of soap! Mister Blue accidentally dumped the bottle when trying to scrub burnt meat from his frying pan." Hope explained, finishing up and leaving the dishes on a drying rack. "But I'm all done now!" She beamed, drying her hands on a small towel and adjusting her dark red bow. She was wearing the dress Edge had chosen her, the dress black with ivy like patterns a crimson red hue and lacy red frills at the bottom. She looked up at him and he cleared his throat.

"Y-YES WELL THAT LITTLE NUISANCE HAS ALWAYS BURNT THINGS. THAT IS NO EXCUSE.....NOW! ATTENTION HUMAN!" Hope saluted, her bare feet clicking together.

"Yes mister Edge sir!"

"VERY GOOD! NYEH HEH, SOON YOU WILL BE A GREAT SOLDIER!" Edge gave her an encouraging nod and she smiled happily. "HOWEVER ALL THAT SMILING IS UNFITTING FOR A SOLDIER!"

"Easy there. We're not sending her out to war or anything." Sans patted his arm, taking a quick look at the dishes. "Not to shabby kiddo. You clean up rather well."

"Thank you Sans!" She did a small curtsy before rushing into the living room to do a puzzle with Papyrus and Blue. Sans shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"Kiddo's got way too much energy for me."

"THAT IS BECAUSE MUCH LIKE MY BROTHER YOU LACK THE FORTITUDE TO HANDLE SUCH A RAMBUNCTIOUS CHILD." Edge huffed, arms crossed. "BESIDES, I STILL DO NOT SEE WHY WE HAVE TO KEEP HER HERE. WE COULD EASILY JUST SEND HER TO SOME-"

"Alright, gonna stop your train of thought right there bucko." Sans held a hand up. "For starters, she's not even from this timeline, making her my responsibility. Secondly, Lost has agreed to 'behave himself' as long as she stays clear out of harm's way. I would very much like to keep it that way." Sans explained. "She isn't that bad, I think you're growing to like her."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I FIND HER TO BE POSITIVELY IRRITATINGLY TO NICE!!!"

"Pretty sure you need to **'cool off'** , so go take a cold shower or something." Edge simply stomped off and Sans leaned in the kitchen doorway, smiling as Hope ran around, following a set of small puzzles both Blue and Papyrus had set up for her. She turned to look at him and waved, giving him a big smile before reading her clue and running off. _Heh....yeah, keep telling yourself that you old bag of bones..._ He thought. _....Doesn't make me feel any better._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axe knew Lost could sense him. That was part of the fun with his new prey, wasn't it? The fact that someone could sense him, ignored him regardless and carried on doing whatever made Axe's bones ache and Soul thrum in a way it hasn't since as far back as he could remember...which wasn't that far, but still. "Heh....ya really like climbing trees, don'tcha?"

"God that fuckwad weirdo is here again." RB rolled his red eye, glaring down at Axe. "Do ya honestly have a death wish? Or is the crack in yer head really prevalent to brain damage?"

"RB, honestly, can't you be a bit more eloquent?"

"What, ya want me to use fancy words or some dumb shit?" He glared at the other blaster. "Fucking forget it." Lost waved a hand and the two Blasters flew off as he leapt out of the tree and landed in front of Axe.

"Ah, doth the skeleton himself grace me with his presence?" Axe chuckled, tossing his knife in the air and catching it by the handle, a bored expression on his face. "When ya gonna stop running away from me eh?"

"....."

"Silent treatment? Tsk, and here I thought we were **'boneified'** pals." Axe laughed. Lost's eyes glanced at Axe, the red and blue orbs flashing in their sockets as he felt himself being Judged. "Ooof, that's mighty uncomfortable, yanno?"

"...Sinner..."

"Yeah, ain't we all? Tell me somethin' new and excitin'....like what turns ya on. I'd be much more interested in that."

"You....too talkative..."

"Well someone's gotta make conversation. Otherwise yer about as useful as petrified wood." Lost rolled his eyes and leaned against the tree, looking away from the other. "Besides, I like the 'taste' of the wild side ya have."

"You really dunno when ta shut up, do ya numbskull?" RB spat. "Seriously, make like a fucking tree and get the fuck away from us!"

"What are you, his spokesperson?" Axe grinned and suddenly rushed at Lost, axe in hand and blade glinting in the sunlight. Lost moved and blocked with his scythe, eyes meeting his engorged red one. "Mmm....that rich smell....is it really blood or magic?"

".....Leave."

"Nah, yer far too interesting to leave alone." Axe's grin stretched out as he dropped his axe, grabbed Lost's hand and licked the blood. "Mmmm~....a  mix of both...." Lost's eyelights shrank and he gripped Axe's Soul, sending him flying across the forest. Axe grunted as he slammed into a tree, cackling and gripping his sides. "Holy shit! The hell, you don't like it when people fuck with you, but ya like fucking with others?! You're a riot!"

"Leave...me....be!!!" Lost snapped, magic flaring around him. Axe stood up and licked his fangs, feeling heat pool in his pants as his magic tried to form.

"Yer a real interestin' skeleton Lost...." He simply walked over and picked his axe up, tossing it in the air and catching it by the handle. "Really makes a monster wonder what yer like in bed....or wherever the hell I fuck ya. Or maybe I'd let ya fuck me....both work." Lost snarled at him and Axe shrugged. "Eh, to each his own. But lemme let ya in on a little secret." Axe teleported close, grabbing Lost's throat and slamming him against a tree. He leaned in close to his skull, smile spread wide. "Those of us with LV....are always attracted to each other in some way. And I'd be lyin' if I didn't say you'd be one hell of a **'main course'** to try after just an **'appetizer'** round." He licked at his skull and felt Lost still next to him. "Heh...see ya later." He vanished and watched from a distance as Lost cut the tree down that Axe had pinned him against before vanishing. _Heh....how fun. I'm actually lookin' forward to this heat...._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TINY HUMAN! TODAY I WILL BE TRAINING YOU!" Hope was standing in the backyard with Edge, the tall skeleton a good few feet away. "I HOPE YOU ARE PREPARED FOR THIS GRUELING EXERCISE!"

"Yes sir, mister Edge!" Hope saluted and giggled. "I used to do training stuff with Auntie Undyne, so I know how to do things!"

"HMPH, WELL IN YOUR WORLD PERHAPS SHE JUST WENT EASY ON YOU. I HOWEVER WILL NOT GIVE YOU THAT LUXURY!!!" He summoned a red bone, the end sharp as he looked at her. "FIRST, A TEST OF YOUR REFLEXES!" He tossed the bone at Hope and she stepped back a  bit, giggling.

"Oh so it's the dodging game? Ok!" Hope began to run around as Edge kept chucking bones at her. "Whee! See? Told you I-ah!" Hope tripped over a small hole in the yard and landed on her face. Edge had been mid throw when she had fallen and quickly rushed over, picking her up and yanking her close. "I-I'm sorry mister Edge..."

"YOU MUST ALWAYS BE AWARE OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS TINY HUMAN." He told her, putting her back on the ground. "YOU NEVER KNOW WHERE SOMEONE MAY HAVE LAID A TRAP!" He brushed her dress free of the grass and walked back over to where he had been. "YOU SEEM WELL ADVERSE IN DODGING, NOW YOU MUST TRY ATTACKING!!!"

"A.....attack? You mean.....hurt you?"

"YES. I WOULD VASTLY PREFER THAT YOU COME AT ME WITH THE INTENT TO KILL-"

"K-k-kill?"

"-BUT OF COURSE YOU WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO!" Edge pounded his chest proudly. Hope fidgeted where she stood, her toes digging into the dirt. "NOW COME AT ME TINY HUMAN!!!"

"....No....I don't wanna..." Her small voice muttered as she held her hands closer to herself. "Hurting people is....is not nice..."

"OF COURSE NOT! THAT IS THE POINT! HOW DO YOU EVER EXPECT TO DEFEND YOURSELF IF-"

"Hurting is wrong!" Hope stomped her foot. "I...I don't ever wanna hurt anybody...."

"EVEN IF IT MEANS YOU ARE KILLED?"

"...."

"VERY WELL THEN.....I WILL SIMPLY FORCE YOUR HAND!" He rushed at Hope and she screamed, cowering as he raised a sharp bone at her. She covered her ears and closed her eyes, flinching when she heard it hit something. But when she felt no pain, she opened her eyes slowly, seeing Papyrus standing in front of her, a bone in his hand and blocking the angry skeleton. "REMOVE YOURSELF WEAKER ME!!!"

"YOU WERE TOLD NO FIGHTING IN THE HOUSE!"

"WE ARE OUTSIDE, THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF IN THE HOUSE!!"

"AND YOU WERE TOLD NOT TO HARM THE HUMAN!"

"IT IS NOT MY FAULT SHE CHOOSES TO BE A PATHETIC, SYMPATHETIC WEAKLING!" Papyrus scowled angrily and pushed Edge back, wincing as the bone scraped against his arm.

"Ah! Mister Papyrus!" 

"THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO HURT HER! WE WERE ENTRUSTED IN HER WELL BEING BY LOST...SURELY THAT MEANS SOMETHING TO YOU, YES?"

"TO ME IT MEANS HE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A FOOL." Edge huffed, but also dismissed his magic. Hope fidgeted before grabbing Papyrus's hand. 

"U-Umm....you're hurt..." She mumbled, eyeing the scratch on his arm.

"IT IS NOTHING THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT HANDLE!" Papyrus smiled, wincing a little as his arm moved. Hope looked at his arm and fidgeted a little more before gripping her hands and holding them out.

"I...It's my fault. So...so lemme take the hurt away." She said softly. Papyrus blinked as Hope's hands began to glow slightly, her hair lighting up with it. After a few moments, the glowing stopped and Hope smiled up at him. "Better?"

"WELL HUMAN! I DID NOT KNOW YOU COULD USE MAGIC!!!" Papyrus looked at his arm, noticing the scratch was gone. "THAT WAS VERY IMPRESSIVE!" He picked Hope up and she giggled, her face covered in a slight blush. "SO AS THANKS, YOU AND I WILL MAKE A FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!"

"Yay! I love spaghetti!" Hope shifted slightly, Edge looking at her as Papyrus carried her off. He noticed the scratch on her own arm and scowled.

_....THIS IS STRANGE...THIS HUMAN IS VERY STRANGE....PERHAPS I SHOULD SPEAK WITH THAT NO GOOD SANS ABOUT THIS..._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi Journal!

Today was...ok I think. It started off fun! I got to do puzzles with mister Papyrus and mister Blue! I washed the dishes and Sans even said I did a good job! I also got to play with Edge! He doesn't play very nice though...

But I don't think it's his fault! I just didn't wanna hurt him....hurting is bad. Mama Tori told me about....uhm...peer prassure. Not to let people push you into doing stuff! So I didn't! I think Mama Tori would be happy. I miss her and Uncle Gaster....I miss everyone...

But I'm doing my best! Tomorrow Sans said that he's gonna take me shopping for my new bedroom! I hope we have lotsa fun! Also, I healed mister Papyrus...the scratch is gone now though. Don't think any of them saw. That's good...I don't want anyone to hate me here either...

Night journal!  
PS: I got to make friendship spaghetti with mister Papyrus, but when I tried to eat some, Sans brought home burgers and it vanished....wonder why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I'm doing a good job with all the skeletons. It's a large cast of characters to use after all, and I haven't even gotten to the Outer crew and Saejun yet x'D


	4. Heating Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost and Axe have a rather heated exchange and Hope manages to crack some of Edge's armor :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of smut in here, but not a lot and it's not that great x'D I will warn u b4 hand and afterwards!

Chapter 4: Heating Up  
  


Lost was starting to get irritated. Axe had been consistent for the past few days, bothering him and stalking him even as he cut down the amalgams to keep them at bay. _The amalgams have been rather quiet....perhaps due to Axe and his brother?_ He had only seen Trap once or twice, but Axe always ushered him away. _Hmph....I made a promise after all. I do not intend to break it._ He shifted again on the branch he was resting on, tugging at his scarf slightly. _Also....I have been feeling rather warm..._

"Perhaps it is Axe? He did mention he was going into heat..." BB whispered softly.

 _...I do not want to even consider it a possibility....but I have no choice to otherwise._ Lost sighed and shifted once more.  BB gave him a worrisome glance as he sat up. _This is not our world, and therefore we abide by its rules. No matter how unpleasant they seem._

"Yer beginning to smell funny Master."

"Yeah, like shit warmed over in the summer time....gross."

"Hush RB!" BB frowned as Lost hopped down out of the tree. "Master, be-"

 _I am careful. BB, head to the house, tell them what is going on and if they have any other questions._ The Blaster nodded before shrinking and flying off. Lost stopped as he heard footsteps behind him, scowling. "....What....do you....want?"

"Heh, yer smellin' awfully 'ripe' there, Lost. Makes ya ready for **'plucking'** if ya get what I mean." Axe's voice sounded hungry to the slightly taller skeleton, making him scowl. He felt a shift in the air and spun around, blocking his axe with his scythe. "Aww, ya blocked it. C'mon, gimme a chase."

"Fuck....off..."

"Ooo, such foul language. Do ya kiss your mother with that mouth?" Axe grinned, red eye glowing in his socket as he shoved against Lost's blade. "I wouldn't mind kissing it...gotta thing for **'foul play'**."

"You.....disgust me!" Lost snarled and pushed him away, teleporting a distance though keeping Axe in his line of sight. The deranged skeleton yawned and gripped at his socket, tugging at it. 

"Aww such hurtful words....kinda a turn on really. And since I can smell ya all the way from 'ere....my guess is you don't even know what triggers your heat, do ya?" Lost frowned and Axe moved in close again, throwing Lost off guard and pinning him to a tree by his neck. "But I know what gets me goin'....turns me right up. Wanna guess?" He let out a low chuckle, tongue reaching out to drag along his cheek, finding a scar under his right eye and letting his tongue linger there a bit before moving back slightly. "It's nice, cute little difficult skeletons like ya....the thrill of a hunt....the excitement of worthwhile prey. That gets the magic flowin' nice and strong." Lost struggled as Axe grinded against him, a playful grin on his face. "And from what I can tell....you aren't much different. This your first heat?"

"Let....me....go!!!!" Axe huffed and tossed Lost to the ground, kneeling over him and holding his blade to his throat. "Hnghck?!"

"Heat's messin' with your head there Lost...makes it hard to think...to focus. Oh I know the feeling." Axe pressed his knee onto Lost's ribcage, grabbing his bloodied hand and licking it. His red eye seemed to grow larger at the sudden taste, a moan slipping past his teeth. Lost gasped for air as the pressure increased, Axe slowly laying on top of him and licking his sharp teeth. 

"N...ngh....get.....off...."

"Now we both know that isn't what you want." Axe chuckled darkly. "So...want the heat to end? The pain in your pelvis to cease? The warmth to simmer down?" He shoved his mouth against Lost's making the other gasp and squirm under him as he tried to move away. His body refused to cooperate though, and instead the heat grew nearly unbearable.

_W...what....is happening....to me?!_

"There's only one way to make it end....and we both know what it is...." Axe tugged at his pants playfully, snapping the waist band against his pelvis and making Lost jerk. "....Let's have a swell time, eh?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lost's ribs heaved from the weight on him, his bones overheating. He had never felt so....bothered by another before, and the ache in his pelvis wouldn't go away. _N...need....to think...t....to...._ "H-Hngh...."

"What's the matter Lost? Cat got yer tongue? Or does a skeleton have you pinned?" Axe teased, dragging a hand over his chest before tugging at his scarf. "Don't you worry your little skull there....I'll make this a fun time for the both of us....just watch me."

"G...get....off...." Lost tried to push Axe away, but his heat was draining his strength. "St...op it...."

"Aww, now you say that with your filthy mouth, but your body is saying other things. I knew it: this really is your first heat." He laughed. "And I get to be the one to mess with you. Oh what fun you are!" Lost's eyes glowed angrily as Axe took the scarf off, his snarl now plain for him to see. "My, what sharp teeth you have under there...your LV do that to you?"

"None....of your.....business! Give....give it.....back!!!" His magic flared and Axe backed off, Lost gripping the scarf close to his ribs and panting. "It....is....mine!!!" Axe snorted, gripping his eye socket and tugging.

"Yer a real pain in the ass Lost....I'd much rather cause pain in your ass....the good kind, yanno?" He shrugged his coat off, tossing it aside. "Alright,lemme just say it flat out fer ya. I'm in heat, I wanna fuck ya. You're also in heat, who knows the fuck why, and you don't wanna be fucked. That just makes me want to fuck you more....I live for the hunt, yanno?" He licked his sharp teeth and smirked. "Us beasts gotta give into our natural instincts at times...wouldn't you agree?" He purred, moving closer to him.

 _....What do I do?_ He thought, gripping his scarf tightly. _I.....fuck I've never been so indecisive! Damn this fucked up Sinner!!!_ He snarled and gently placed the scarf aside, glaring at him.

"Is that an open invitation?" Lost growled angrily, fingers digging into the earth. "Alright then...rough it is." Both skeletons lunged at one another, gripping and tearing at their clothes. Lost's eyes glowed as his body ached, the heat finally overriding his own senses. "Ha! You're like a fucking mad dog! Have you truly never had a heat before?" Axe backed away a bit as Lost growled at him, grinning. "Oh this is quite the **'treat'** indeed..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans sighed as he gripped his coffee mug, looking at the tray of freshly baked sugar cookies, along with a tiny note. _'Please enjoy! Me. Uncle Papyrus and big brother Blue worked super duper hard! Night night!-Hope'_ was written on it, along with a picture of a winking star. "Heh....such a 'sweet' kid..."

"You think so?" Stretch asked, sipping on a bottle of honey. "Bro sure seems attached to her. Told her to call him her 'big brother' and that's all she's been spouting all day." Sans chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, same with Paps. Though she calls him 'Uncle Pappy'. He said that she called her Papyrus the same thing, so he's doing it for her sake....at least that's what he's sayin'. I think he rather enjoys it." He laughed. "But man...who would've thought this little kid could so easily turn this house upside down?"

"Considering it was already teetering on chaos? Not very." Both skeletons laughed and sipped from their drinks before each grabbing a cookie. "Seriously though, she's a great little cook. I wouldn't mind having her snacks more often." Sans nodded and took one carefully, looking it over. "Seriously? Ya testing it?"

"Well I-" Red snatched it from his hand and cackled. "Hey that was mine."

"Name ain't on it, anything goes." Red grinned, taking a large bite out of it. "Shiiiit this is good. Pretty much perfect. How does one little brat have so much fuckin' time on her hands? Don't she have school or some shit?"

"Actually, Paps asked her about that: she's home schooled." Sans explained. "So if possible we all need to try and tutor her on days off of work and the like."

"And not try to Fight her. Poor kiddo."

"Oi, my bro said that-"

"We know, but he still went too far" Sans pointed out. "Probably why he's been upstairs in his room all afternoon." Red rolled his eyes and stomped off, snagging one more cookie and taking it upstairs. He knocked on his brother's door. 

"Yo, bro? Whaddya call a monster that can lockpick?" Upon receiving no answer he grinned. " **A skeleton key**!"

"RED I SWEAR TO THE KING IF YOU PUN AGAIN I WILL MAIM YOU!!!"

"Well, good to see yer **'funny bone'** is still intact."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

"To give ya a snack." The door opened and he handed Edge a cookie. "The brat made this stuff....ain't too bad yanno?"

"..."

"Fine. Just take it and thank her later, alright?" Edge took the cookie and slammed the door in Red's face. _This damned human...._ He scowled angrily. _What the hell did she do to my bro?!_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_**(smexy time begins~!!! >:3c)** _

 

Axe cackled as him and Lost chased and tore at one another, their clothes nearly in shreds on the ground. _Damn....he's a nasty one....he'd give that dust for brains a run for his gold...._ He thought with a smirk. "Are ya gonna keep 'dodging my advances' or are ya gonna man up and come fuck me?"  Lost snarled, the remains of his shirt hanging in tatters on his ribs. "You look like a **hot mess**."

"Grr...." Lost's eyes were thin and glowing and Axe chuckled.

"Think I was like that during my first heat. Heat's really mess up those with high LV. Fucks with your head." Lost groaned as the warmth of his bones made his magic form and he fell to his knees on the ground. "Bit overwhelming hmm? Trust me, know the feeling." He walked over and lifted Lost's chin up to look at him. "You've been doing that to me for the past few days, you know? So I think it's time you owe u-" Lost grinned and slammed Axe to the ground, one hand pinning his wrists and the other tight around his neck, fingers digging into bone. "Ngh...n-n-not bad...."

"You......what the fuck....have you done to me?!" His cracking voice snapped. Axe cackled, red eye enlarged and shimmering with playful mirth.

"Me? Why, nothin' at all except tease ya." He smirked. "This little interaction's been fun, but really..." He bucked up against Lost, tongue lolling to the side and he chuckled. "Throw me a bone 'ere and either fuck me or somethin'..." Lost groaned and sighed, releasing his wrist and letting hands travel to the remains of his shirt. "Heh....finally. This hunt's been fun and all, but getting to meet another predator to oust me is a real treat."

"...."

"Not gonna comment? Fine..." He pushed himself up slightly. "Animals don't need to talk to fuck." He shoved his mouth against Lost's, the two monsters pushing, biting and clawing at one another. Lost's fangs nipped at his mouth, clipping his tongue and making him gasp a little. "Mmmhmm~...." His eyes lidded as Lost threaded his fingers in with the other and Axe felt Lost grind against him. "S-Shit...." Ace looked at him, lust in his red eye. "Is this really your first heat?"

"Sh....ut.....up...." Lost growled as hands moved to his shorts, slowly yanking them off. "No....more......talking....."

"Or what~?" Lost grinned and moved, forcing Axe to his knees with magic. In front of Axe was his throbbing magic, and Axe couldn't help but drool slightly. "My my....not too shabby there eh? I've been feelin' awfully famished as of late...." Lost's grip on his skull tightened and the sharp pain made Axe wince, but he chuckled and swallowed him whole, moaning as he began to nip and suck the throbbing member. He took delight in watching Lost's legs shake as he continued to lick and suck, fingers digging at the edges of the hole in his skull.

As he bit down, he felt Lost jolt and give off a quiet moan. "Mmm....like the pain? Heh...same..." His hands reached out and began to stroke at his pelvis, gagging slightly as Lost bucked into his mouth. His tongue flicked the tip and Lost's grip grew tighter as he came into the skeleton's mouth. Axe coughed slightly but didn't let a single drop get away, swallowing it all and licking his teeth as Lost trembled above him. "Done already? What a killjoy." Lost scowled angrily as Axe stood up, yanking him close and messing with the tattered shirt Lost wore. "Heh.....shall I give it a go?"

"F....fuck......off...."

"Mmm, just did that to ya. I think you owe me." Lost glared at him and shoved him to the ground, teleporting away as Axe laid there and cackled. "Fuuuuck....such a prude..." He slid his hands down to his own magic, gripping the base of his member tightly. "Hngh...f-f-fine....I'll just....take care of this....you di-" Lost gripped his member, making Axe jump as he reappeared, eyes still heated. He shivered from the touch as Lost began to pump his member, his own magic rubbing against his own. "G-Goddamn you...."

"....Many....have said that....to me as....they die...." Lost's face stretched into a cruel smile. "Is that....what you want.....Axe? For me to....kill you?"

"Shit, fuck no.....g-granted this is clo-hngh!" The two skeletons moved closer together, Axe's legs wrapping around Lost's pelvis as they thrusted and bucked against one another. He moved his head to bite Lost's shoulder, making the other groan as they grew closer and closer, Souls hammering in their chests. Axe's eye rolled in his socket as Lost's grip on their members grew tighter, their Souls coming close to touching through their ribs. As soon as they brushed one another, both of them moaned in heated pleasure as they came on one another, Lost panting above Axe. "Shit....you know? Ain't t-too bad....are ya?"

"....."

"All the times to get qui-" Lost vanished again and Axe laid on the moss covered earth, grumbling to himself. "So...guess I'm more like take out to ya, eh? It's fine...whatever."He held his hand up, wiping the cum from his ribs and licking it. "Yer a required taste aren't ya Lost?"

 

_**(smexy time is over~! >:3c)** _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope looked around her bedroom, at the piles of boxes as Papyrus and Blue rushed around. "C-Can I help you guys?"

"NO, YOU MUST LET US HANDLE THIS!!!" Papyrus said with a smile. "AS A CO-OWNER OF THIS HOUSE IT IS MY JOB TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE COMPLETELY ACCOMODATED FOR! I AM ASHAMED MY BROTHER DID NOT CONSIDER THE POSSIBILITY OF A GIRL BEING WITHIN OUR HOME!!"

"MWE HEH HEH! MY BROTHER WOULD HAVE BEEN THE SAME WAY! IT IS A PITY!" Blue agreed as they hung her new clothes up, Blue busily building a dresser they had bought her. Hope was sitting on her new bed, sewing something that the brothers couldn't see yet. "WHAT ARE YOU MAKING BOW?"

"I-it's a surprise for you both! Don't worry, you'll like it! ....At least, I hope you do..." She mumbled and fidgeted as she continued. She finished one item and moved on to the next. "S-So....are we shopping again tomorrow?"

"OF COURSE! YOUR BEDROOM IS NOT FULLY FURNISHED, NYEH!" Papyrus huffed. "IT IS....DIFFICULT TO SHOP FOR GIRLS."

"INDEED. I NEVER THOUGHT THAT SHOPPING FOR ONE OF THE OPPOSITE GENDER WOULD BE SO CHALLENGEING! MWE HEH HEH! A BEFITTING PUZZLE FOR US BOTH!" Both the skeletons laughed as Hope smiled, but it quickly faded as she went back to what she was making.

"....WHAT IS THE MATTER MUFFIN?" Papyrus asked, walking over to her. Both of them sat next to her and she stopped working. "WE HAVE ONLY KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR A FEW DAYS, BUT THIS IS NOT LIKE YOU AT ALL."

"I...I..." She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes. "Did...did I make Edge mad?" Both skeletons looked at one another. "I...I don't want him to hate me-"

"HE IS LIKE THIS WITH EVERYONE! I PROMISE HE DOES NOT HATE YOU!" Blue said with a smile. His starry eyes sparkled as she rubbed at teary eyes. "YOU DID NOTHING WRONG AT ALL HOPE. YOU DID NOT WISH TO HURT HIM AFTER ALL, AND THAT IS A VERY NOBLE THING TO DO!"

"INDEED! IT MAKES YOU ALMOST AS GREAT AS BLUE AND I!" Hope sniffled and smiled a little as they pulled her into a hug. "SO DO NOT WORRY! HE WILL COME AROUND EVENTUALLY....EVERYONE WILL!" Hope sniffled and nodded, looking at them both.

"R-Right! I'll do my best, promise!" They both smiled as Hope handed them each something. "Tada!" They looked down in their laps and she smiled. "So?" In each skeleton's lap was a pair of oven mitts. Papyrus's had red and white zigzag patterns whereas Blue had a baby blue with white stars. "Do....do you like them? I worked on them lots when you were at the store and-eeep!" Hope was tackled to her bed in another group hug.

"MWE HEH HEH HEH! THIS IS A BRILLIANT SURPRISE BOW!"

"AGREED, MUFFIN! THIS IS A WONDERFUL GIFT!!! THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH!" Papyrus smiled and Blue's eyes sparkled with joy. "WE SHOULD GO BAKE SOMETHING! TO THE KITCHEN!!"

"W-Wait!" Hope watched the two run off and she looked at the third pair. She took them and carefully walked down the hall. knocking on Edge's door. "U-umm....mister Edge sir?" She whispered softly. "I...I made you something! I hope you....you like them!" She left them on the floor and headed downstairs. Edge slowly opened his door, knelt down and took the mitts. They were red and black with small skull and crossbones stitched into the patterns. He frowned, feeling conflicted by the gift.

 _THIS HUMAN...REALLY MAKES NO SENSE._   He sighed and shut his door. "SHE HAS NOTHING TO GAIN BY GIVING ME THIS...SURPRISINGLY WELL MADE GIFT...SO WHY? WHY DOES SHE CONSTANTLY INSIST ON SHOVING HER FLESHY NOSE INTO MY BUSINESS?" He shook his head and looked at the soft gift in his hands. ".....HUMANS ARE SO FUCKING WEIRD...."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ALRIGHT THEN BOW! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO MAKE NOW?" Blue asked, eyes sparkling as she stood on a small stool. She had on a new apron, yellow with white polka dots that said 'Bless this little cook'. Hope hummed and closed her eyes, tapping her foot slightly.

"Hmm....how about....banana nut bread?" She smiled. "I love the smell, and it taste's so good!"

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE-"

"HOW ABOUT WE DO SOMETHING MORE CHALLENGING?" All three turned to see Edge at the doorway to the kitchen, arms crossed and leaning against the frame. He had his new oven mitts on, looking at them all with a scowl. "IS THERE ANYTHING YOU HAVE NOT MADE BEFORE HUMAN?"

"U-Umm....well...pineapple upside down cake always sounded good....but we-"

"I WILL GET THE INGREDIENTS TO MAKE THIS FLIP-FLOPPED CAKE." He huffed and turned around. "YOU SHOULD BE MORE PREPARED FOR SUCH REQUESTS IF YOU ARE INTENT ON COOKING FOR THE HOUSE LIKE THIS." Hope watched him as he started to walk away, but stopped. "ALSO...SEEING AS IT IS A TREND WITH YOU NOW....I WOULD NOT BE SO AGAINST BEING CALLED 'UNCLE EDGE'..." He said and walked away. The two skeletons in the kitchen simply stared as Hope's smile widened happily.

_Thank you Uncle Edge!_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Journal,

Something really exciting happened to me today! After that umm....Uncle Blue called it a 'disagreement' between Uncle Pappy and Uncle Edge, he decided to cook with all three of us today! We made a pineapple upside down cake! It was really yummy, and not at all burnt! Well....maybe a tiny bit crispy....but still super good!

Uncle Edge said it needed some work still to be uhm....'up to his standards'.....but I dunno what that means! Anyways, Uncle Pappy calls me Muffin and big brother Blue calls me Bow! 

Night journal! I hope every day goes like this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope is good bean child xD Enough said! Though some stuff is gunna happen soon~ OwO
> 
> Nickname list! 
> 
> Papyrus-Muffin  
> Sans-Kiddo  
> Blue-Bow  
> Edge-Tiny human or whatever he feels like xD


	5. The cost of kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day out turns very sour....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone hold my sweet little child. She needs hugs...

Chapter 5: The cost of kindness  
  
Hope sat in her room, humming as she finished sewing an arm onto a small plushie. "There! I finished my mini Blue!" She giggled and snuggled him close. "So now I got big brother Blue....Uncle Pappy and Uncle Edge!" She sat him gently on the bed, his spot in between the two other hand made plushies. "Hee hee!" She opened her door to walk out, only to bump into someone. "Oh, I'm so-"

"Watch where you're walking human...." She looked up to see Dusty looking down at her, eyes narrowed in contempt. Next to him was a transparent head, looking much like a Papyrus looking at her, ghostly hands waving around. "You're in my way."

"S-sorry mister Dusty..." Hope mumbled, bowing her head and moving back. Dusty started to walk past her as she called out to him. "U-umm! I hope we get alo-"

"Brother, she is very irritating...." The ghostly figure spoke. "Perhaps we should-"

"No, he would throw a fit." Dusty muttered and turned around.

"S-sorry....I don't mean to bother you both..." Dusty scowled and simply walked away from the child. The ghostly Papyrus had a contemplative look as he joined his brother.

"I think that child could see me." Dusty stopped and glanced over his shoulder as Hope rushed downstairs, followed by screaming from Edge and even more yelling by Blue.

"....Are you certain?" He asked.

"Not entirely....but something about her feels...off." He wrung his hands together and smiled. "Besides, isn't she important to that other one? Lost, was it?"

"I have no intention of-" his cellphone rang and he sighed, picking it up. "What do you want?" He listened for a few moments before sighing. "No, I have done nothing to her.....fine." He hung up and looked over the banister at the child. Currently Papyrus and Edge were arm wrestling, both Hope and Blue cheering from the sidelines. "...Those things that Lost brought are acting up due to the rain. Axe said I should help out."

"You let them push you around too much." His ghostly brother mocked him. "Where has your spine gone?"

"Shut it. Let's go."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axe cackled as he hacked at the body of an amalgam, grin spread wide across his skull. "Damn this feels great! It's been awhile since I could 'cut loose' on something that fought back!" He laughed, tugging at his eye socket as the creature turned into a puddle of mush and vanished. "Aww, it isn't dead."

"Of course it isn't dumb fuck! What the hell did we tell ya?!" RB snapped at him. "Ugh, why did Master force me to babysit yer ass?"

"Cause he loves ya?"

"Tsk, yer a fucking moron." The blaster snapped angrily, red eye glowing angrily. The blaster fired at the fading lump and Axe rolled his eyes. "Overkill."

"Says the brutalist maniac." RB scoffed. Both turned as Lost landed close by, his footsteps silent on the ground as the rain continued. "Master-" Lost waved a hand and RB rolled his red eye, flying off.  
  
"So, wanna talk to me all alone?"

"....."

"....Tsk. Pain in the ass. Though you were a bit more...chatty the other night, weren't ya?"

"Do...you think....you can bother me with....such a thing?" Lost said, his gaze icy. 

"Well, guy can **'take a crack at it'** , right?" He grins, gesturing to his head. Lost simply walked past him, waving at RB to follow. Axe chuckled and leaned against a tree, whistling as he pulled his cellphone out. Shifting through his contacts, he chuckled as he clicked on one and waited for the other to pick up.

"....What do you want?"

"Yo dust butt. Turns out this new piece of LV is pretty fun. So...wanna have some fun with 'im?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOUR MATH IS DOING ALRIGHT, SPELLING IS ON POINT...I SUPPOSE YOU ARE NOT AN ENTIRE DISSAPOINTMENT." Edge huffed as he went over Hope's 'homework' that he had given her.

"Hee hee! My Mama Tori always made sure I studied!" Hope blushed softly. "Sans said we're gonna go shopping again!"

"Naturally kiddo, you need some stuff in your room." Sans walked in, ruffling her hair playfully. "Since you're going to be staying with us for awhile."

"B-But I said-"

"NONSENSE HOPE!" Papyrus patted her back. "AS HOSTS, WE MUST ALWAYS MAKE SURE THAT OUR GUESTS HAVE PROPER ROOMS! IT IS A SHAME OF MY BROTHER TO NOT MAKE SURE THERE IS A ROOM SET FOR A PROPER LADY!!!"

"Tsk, she is-"

"YES, AGREED PAPYRUS! SHE IS A PROPER LADY INDEED!" Blue interjected, smiling. "SO WE WILL ALL BE GOING OUT SHOPPING!!!" Sans smiled as the group chatted amonst themselves, walking away from the group and heading upstairs. Stretch walked past him, tilting his head.

"Not gonna join 'em?"

"No I will soon. Something's bothering me." He admitted, leaning against his bedroom door. "This kid..." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "There's just something about her that's....not right."

"....So you noticed too?"

"Judging her would be prying, and you can tell just by a glance she'd never harm a fly....but the kid's got magic, making her a mage." Sans explained. "But if that's the case, why didn't she say anything? We only know because she healed Paps."

"Maybe...she thought we'd hate her for it? Not that I can blame her." Stretch shrugged. "But the kid's like...what, 8? Surely that must frighten her too."

"...." Sans sighed and pinched his nasal cavity in annoyance. "Not to mention Lost never said anything. Probably should get in touch with him....which also reminds me of a rather.....lewd text Axe sent to me last night. Talk about an **'eye opener'**." He grumbled, making Stretch chuckle. "Regardless it seems Lost went through his first heat...unlucky bastard."

"Really. Axe sounded like he enjoyed it though."

"He enjoys anything that gives him a challenge." He went to his room and rubbed his hand along his face. "Damn...this is so not my week." He pulled his phone out and called Lost, waiting patiently for a reply.

"Hello?" A soft, feminine voice answered and he frowned. "Are you Sans perchance? My master told me to answer you."

"M-Master?" What the hell did I just interrupt?!

"O-Oh do forgive me!" The voice sighed. "I am BB, one of my master's-Lost's blasters. My master is not one for conversation, so I am answering in his stead."

 _Wow.....sentient talking blasters? Something new every day I guess._ "Alright, fine. Anyways I have a question for you....and it involves the kid."

"Hope? Is the little one quite alright? Master has expressed minimal concern for her well being...which is rare for him. Is she doing well?"

"If you mean aside from cooking and cleaning the house up, yeah she's fine. But I was calling about her healing magic." The other end was quiet for a long time before she sighed.

"...She healed someone didn't she." She commented. "Please, be sure not to let her do it too often. It is not safe for her." Sans frowned as the blaster let out a small sigh. "If anything happens, please contact my master at once."

"What do you mean by 'anything'?"

"You will know."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans frowned as the small group walked through town, Edge and Papyrus holding bags as Hope chatted happily with Blue. Red scowled behind the group, unhappy to have been dragged along again. _You will know....what the hell is that even supposed to mean?_ He frowned. _Humans having magic is weird enough but that blaster made it sound like it's....bad. Is it bad? Hmph.....I should just Judge-_

_**"Sans, you can't just Judge every person you meet!"** _

_.....Now of all times?_ Sans gripped his head slightly. _I just.....I want to make sure-_

"Are you ok Sans?" He opened his eyes to see Hope standing in front of him. She took his hand, squeezing gently. "You don't look good....are you hurting somewhere?"

"Hmm? Nah, I'm fine kiddo." He winked and ruffled her head, making her giggle. As they continued walking, Hope turned and noticed a small park nearby with kids running around. She clung to Sans's arm a bit more tightly, shyly hiding against him. "Hey kiddo? You're squeezing awfully tight there."

"O-Oh....sorry Sans..." She mumbled, loosening her grip slightly but trying to remain hidden. Sans raised a bone brow and looked back at the park. 

Does she want to play? "Hmm...tell ya what kiddo. How about you, me and Red go and have some fun over at the park and the others can take your stuff back."

"What?! Why the hell do I gotta pander for this brat?!" Red snapped angrily. "I ain't doin' jack sh-" Edge stood next to him and he began to sweat. "....F-Fine...." Sans winked at Edge who simply scoffed and the three of them headed towards the park.

"B-but...." Hope stayed behind Sans, shaking slightly. "W-w-what if...they don't like me?" She mumbled.

"C'mon, a sweet kid like you? They'll love you." Sans winked at her. Hope gave him an anxious smile and slowly headed towards the kids. Sans and Red sat on a bench as they watched her interact with them.  "Heh, she's awfully shy when it comes to other humans, eh?"

"Like I could give a shit." Red grumbled. "You dragged my ass out here to freaking shop for this brat, and now we're babysitting her in this park? Ugh, this rom-com shit is making me want to puke."

"Aww what's the matter Red? Don't got a 'sweet tooth' for happy days?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Now is that any way for you to speak around a kid?"

"Ugh you're impossible!" Sans snickered as Red stomped his foot, irritated. "I wanna go the fuck home....havin' these people stare at me just....ugh." Sans looked around and noticed that some of the adults were indeed staring at them.

"...Can't help that." He shrugged. He blinked as Hope hovered near a kid who was crying, wringing her hands anxiously. Hmm?

"Are you hurt?" Hope asked as the child cried. She looked down to see his ankle was swollen. "...Ok! I-I'll take the hurt away, then you'll feel better ok?"

"W-waaaaahhhh!!!!" Hope's hands hovered over his ankle and her hair gave off a soft, golden glow that had both skeletons sitting up straight.

 _Wh...what the hell?_ Sans watched as the glow dimmed down as the mother of the child ran over.

"T-There? See-"

"You freak!" Hope winced as the mother grabbed her son and held him close. "What the hell did you do to my son?!"

"I-I-!"

"Stay the hell away from us!!!" She saw Sans and Red start walking over as she scowled. "Freaks, all of you!" She rushed off as Hope looked around. All of the kids stared at her, their parents moving closer to their kids. The mother glared at Sans and Red from a distance before shouting at them. "You're all demons! Keep that...that....freaky witch away from my kid!"

"B-But I....I didn't..." Hope felt a hand grip her shoulder tightly as she was teleported back to the house, only to be slammed against the wall. "Ah!"

"The hell did you do?!" Red snarled, glaring at her as she covered her face with her hands. Hope whimpered as she curled up slightly.

"I-I-I d-d-didin't do a-anything!" Hope sobbed, her whole body shaking. "P-please don't be mad mister Red...I-" He raised his hand only for Sans to appear and grab his wrist, sockets void of light.

"Do not think about it." He said, voice dark. "I will not allow this-"

"Oh fuck off you goddamned hypocrite!" Red snarled, yanking his arm from his tight grip. "You could give two shit about this human! Don't think I haven't noticed." Angry, Red vanished from the room as Hope sobbed. Sans sighed, eyes returning as he knelt down next to her.

"I...I j-just wanted t-t-to...h-help..." She sobbed. Sans sighed and pulled her into an awkward hug as she sobbed against him, apologizing through each hiccup and sob.

"It's alright kiddo....you didn't do anything bad." He assured her, patting her back slightly. He looked down and saw her swollen ankle, a cut now bleeding from being tossed onto the floor. "Did Red hurt you?"

"H-Hmm?" She looked at the injury and shook her head. "I....I took his hurt away....b-but......they hate me...they always hate me....I didn't do anything! I just....I....-"

"Slow down kid." Sans patted her shoulders. "Tell me what you did."

"....I healed him with my magic...." Sans blinked, once again looking at her foot. "I can heal....almost anything b-b-but....I take it away. It only hurts for a bit, promise." Sans frowned, looking at her shaking form again as Papyrus, Blue and Stretch ran in.

"What happened?" Stretch asked, an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Hope looked up at them and shrunk back slightly before repeating herself. Papyrus knelt down and pulled her into a hug as Sans stepped away, teleporting out of the room.

 _Dammit....a mage. We really do have a mage here...._ He heard his door open and blinked as a skeleton in overalls stood in the doorway, smiling.

"Sorry pal. This a bad time?" Sans sighed and smiled awkwardly.

"Nope...in fact maybe you can give us a helping hand Saejun."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope's eyes went wide as she saw her new bedroom. "I...It's so....blue...." Her entire room looked like it had been plunged into the ocean, deep blues covering her walls with small fish patterns covering the border. Her bed sheets shared the same motif, a mermaid brushing her hair on the cover. Edge put her on her new bed and she looked around.

"Y-You...you all did this so quickly....it's so pretty!"

"WE TOLD YOU THAT YOU DESERVED YOUR OWN NICE BEDROOM!!!" Blue said, hands on his hips and glowing with pride. "WE DID A GREAT JOB, RIGHT?"

"It...it's so...so pretty...." She got up and hobbled over to Blue, giving him a big up. "Thank you! Thank you so much everyone! I...I love it!!"

"Am I interupptin'?" Hope blinked and looked at the doorway toi her room, seeing a tall skeleton looking at them. "So this is that little sprout, eh?" He walked over, taking his hat off and giving her a bow "The name's Saejun, little lady." Hope smiled and curtsied back.

"I'm Hope! It's nice to meet you mister Saejun!"

"Well aren't ya a little ray of sunshine if I do say so myself." He chuckled. "Yer a sweetheart, ain'tcha?" Hope giggled as he pat her head. "Now, I heard there's a little sprout here that needs a healin', am I right?"

"YES, DESPITE HER CONSTANT ASSURANCE IT WILL GO AWAY SOON, IT IS BEST TO BE RID OF AN INJURY AS SWIFTLY AS POSSIBLE!" Edge huffed. "WHY IS IT THAT HUMANS ARE SO STUBBORN?"

"Now now, maybe she just didn't want ya worryin' there pointy boy." Saejun chuckled. "Alrighty then, get her up in the bed." Papyrus gently set her on her bed and he knelt down, looking at her foot. "Yeah, a right nasty sprain....and the cut won't heal swiftly." His hand glowed a warm green and Hope watched as it slowly heaed. "There we 'ave it! Feelin' better now, little sunshine?"

"M-Mmhmm!" Hope beamed. "Thank you mister Sae-" She began to cough, gripping her chest tightly. Saejun's eyes widened and he stared at her as her hand came back stained with red before it faded. "O-Oh no....I....I don't..."

"Sunshine, I'm gonna take yer Soul out....hold still." Hope whimpered as she felt it being tugged out and Saejun let out an audible gasp. "By the stars.....how in....in the heavens...." Floating in his palm was a little torn red heart, pieces falling and fading.  "H....How in tarnation...?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Journal....

I haven't been feeling good lately. I...I might need my medicine again...but ~~Sans~~ Lost only has two shots....what do I do? It's starting to hurt, but right now it isn't so bad. My uncle always said not to tell strangers about my magic or sickness but....but do big brother Blue, Uncle Pappy and Uncle Edge still count as strangers? I just don't know journal.

I'm scared....it hurts a lot when I sleep too.....what do I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red! You do not strike the child! Bad boy Dx And Saejun arrives! M made me happy when she said I got his mannerisms and speech right xD If you can't tell, his nickname for Hope is gonna be 'little sunshine'


	6. Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope finally tells everyone about her Soul and a sudden vacation is in order!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we're moving right along! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Cracks  
  
Saejun stared at the little heart as Hope whimpered, still clutching her chest as her breathing grew harsher. "How is this......how can-"

"I....I'm sorry..." Hope whined, curling up in a little ball. "B-but....but I...I-"

"Shh, hush now." Saejun concentrated his green magic on the injured heart, but topped the moment Hope began to cry out in pain. "This....what in tarnation is goin' on 'ere?"

"HOPE..." Blue moved closer to her, the small child reaching out and gripping his hand tightly. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THIS? THIS IS A SERIOUS INJURY! THIS....THIS ISN'T EVEN..." He swallowed as his voice lowered. "This Isn't Even Normal.....At All..."

"I just....just didn't want.....you to all hate me...." The skeletons all looked at one another as she cried. "Everyone...always makes fun....fun of me....I don't have a family....or f-f-friends....just....just my Uncle Gaster and his friends....." Blue hugged her as Saejun returned her Soul to her body. "P-Please....get Lost he...he has my medicine..." 

"Anyone got his number?" Stretch asked. Everyone shook their heads and he teleported only to bring Sans into the room. "You got his number, you call him." Sans pulled his phone out and dialed his number.

"Yeah, Lost? Umm....Hope is-" Before he could finish his sentence, the high LV monster appeared in the room, his presence making Saejun jump slightly. His two Blasters had shrunken in size, the one with the red eye glaring at Edge.

"Oh great~! Another edgy mcfuckface."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU CRETIN?!"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I offend you~?" The Blaster smirked. "What's the matter? Can't handle the truth?"

"RB that is quite enough." BB scolded him. Red walked in, glaring at RB. 

"Oh ho!!! Lookie here~!" RB grinned, his mouth open slightly as his red eye glowed brighter. "Another edgy mcfuckass."

"Oi fu-" Lost's face turned sharply and he snapped his fingers, causing RB to explode in bits of bone and dust before it all vanished entirely. BB sighed as Lost turned his attention back to Hope, kneeling in front of her gently.

"Lost....I'm sorry...." She whimpered.

"....Don't.....be.....Understand....why..." He coughed as he finished speaking and pulled out a small syringe. All the skeletons in the room froze as the red liquid glowed faintly.

"That's..."

"Shit, the hell?!" Lost ignored Red and Stretch as he carefully pulled Hope's Soul out. Before he could inject it, Sans grabbed his shoulder, sockets void of their light.

"Listen here bucko. I know what that is and if you think-"

"Do....you want her.....to suffer?"

"My master is right. This is needed. Please sir Sans, let him finish." BB pleaded gently. Sans stared at him, never once breaking eye contact until Hope coughed again, more red staining her lap and fading away.

"P-Please....it....it's true...." Hope wheezed out. After a few more moments, Sans released him and he watched in uncomfortable silence as Lost pushed the syringe in her Soul. Hope didn't even flinch as he injected the glowing liquid directly into her little torn heart, the others watching as it slowly stopped falling apart. Hope let out a few weak coughs before collapsing, Blue catching her before she hit the floor.

"HOPE!"

"She is fine, she usually falls asleep after her shots. They make her sleepy." BB explained softly. "Oh thank stars...."

"Alright....now that we got this over with..." Lost stood up and looked at everyone as Sans narrowed his sockets. "You're gonna tell us exactly what's going on with this human."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lost leaned against the wall as everyone sat on the couch or on its armrests. "So....sick?" Lost nodded and Sans scowled. "Do you think we're all stupid?" Lost gave them all a contemplative look before shrugging.

"Watch it bud. Yer treading a real fine line..." Red warned, baring his sharp teeth slightly. Lost shrugged again and gestured to BB.

"Hope was found like this. It took Gaster at least a year to perfect this tame dose of DT to help her." She explained. "The more she uses her magic, the quicker she'll need another dose."

"AND HER MAGIC EFFECTS HER PHYSICALLY AS WELL..." Edge frowned, tapping his foot. "THEN WHY NOT TELL HER-"

"Telling her.......not to is.....pointless...." Lost whispered.

"He is right. She is too...stubborn to listen. She wants to do anything she can to help another....even if they hate or fear her for it." BB looked at the carpet sadly. "She's an orphan and she's terminally ill. Gaster called it a 'sickness of the soul', and there is no cure for it."

"So what you're saying is...her time's short." Stretch said quietly, making the other wince slightly. "How long?"

"At this rate? With enough medicine she has about a year or two...without? I have no idea." The entire room got quiet before Red scoffed.

"Tsk, so the fuck what? So she's sick. That-" Edge slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow! What the fuck bro?!"

"YOU IMBECILE! YOU LACK TACT! SHE'S DYING YOU IDIOT!!!" Sans's eyes remained blank as he looked at Lost and BB. "IS THERE ANYTHING THAT CAN BE DONE?"

".....No...." Losts' voice was low, but his tone held melancholy in it that made Sans blink slightly.

"What master means is that even his brother could not figure anything out. There is another dose....perhaps if some of you study it, you can figure something out?" Stretch looked at the two of them, sighing.

"We really have a troublesome kid on our hands, don't we?"

"YES BUT SHE IS HANDY AROUND THE HOUSE!!!"

"AND AN EXCELLENT COOK TO BOOT! SHE TAUGHT ME HOW TO MAKE MUFFINS REALLY WELL, BROTHER!" Both Blue and Papyrus smiled. "I THINK WE SHOULD DO OUR BEST TO HELP HER OUT!" Saejun scratched the back of his neck, sighing.

"Most of this stuff's goin' right over this plum tuckered out head of mine." He said. "So...perhaps I have a small suggestion?" Sans turned to look at him as he smiled. "Why not let 'er stay with me and my bro for awhile in Bavaria? I could use a little farmhand like 'er, plus the food I grow is quite fine if I do say so myself! And since harvest is on the way, I could probably borrow some other assistance...."

"Like who?" Sans asked.

"Hmm.....how about Axe and his bro?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans stared up at the ceiling in his room, letting out a quiet sigh. _So....kiddo doesn't have a lot of time on her hands, does she...._ He turned onto his side, staring at the wall. Not to mention an orphan...no wonder she clings to 'uncle' and 'big brother' a lot. He grumbled and tossed to the other side, looking at his door. _Why is she such a hassle? Of all versions of myself to come to this place,  why did this dangerous one have to bring a human with him?!_ He sat up and rubbed at his eye sockets. "Ugh....sleep just isn't happening." He sighed and got up, slipping his pink slippers on his feet and shuffling out of his room.

He headed downstairs, opened the fridge and grabbed a ketchup bottle. "This is just way too much to handle. First off...." He paused for a moment, shaking his head. "Things happened...then my machine practically blew up and spat out all of these versions of myself and Paps....and now one has a human child and feral amalgamates."  He leaned against the fridge, taking another long drink before putting the bottle back inside. Wiping his mouth on a napkin and tossing it in the trash, he slowly made his way back upstairs when he heard soft sniffling.

"N-no....I...I just...."

_Mmm?_

"I'm sorry....please don't.....don't hate me...." Sans teleported into Hope's room to see her tossing and turning in her sleep, grabbing her head. "I...I didn't-"

"Woah kiddo." He walked over and gently took one of her hands. Her eyes snapped open, looking confused for a moment before she began to sob.

"S-Sans....I.....I-!"

"Hey now, no need for those crocodile tears." Sans smiled. "It's likely to **'tear'** this old Soul apart."

"H-hee hee..." She let out a weak little giggle before looking down at the floor. "....Sans?"

"Hmm?"

"Am...am I....a bad girl? For not telling you anything?" Sans's sockets widened as she curled up tightly in a little ball, sobbing again. "I....I made you all worry and-"

"Now stop that." Sans carefully pulled her close, giving her a soft hug. "No one said anything about you being 'bad'. You didn't do anything wrong at all Hope. I'm sure you didn't trust us that much with your secret that's all." Hope wiped her face with her arm and shook her head. "No?"

"No I...I trust you all....I was just scared...."

"Scared of what?" Why does she trust us so easily?

"....Of you hating me....like in the park...."

"......"

"I....I'm not normal."

"Well hate to break it to you kiddo, but no one is in this house." He chuckled. "Everyone is unique. There's no such thing as 'normal'." Hope tilted her head to the side and he gestured to her eyes. "Take those for example. Your eyes are special."

'R-Really?"

"Mm-hmm. Ever **'see'** anyone with the same?"

"You mean aside from Lost?"

 _Oops, yeah that's a funny coincidence...._ "Aside from him." Hope smiled and shook her head. "See? And your magic is all you. No one else has it. Even Saejun heals differently. Though from now on you need to be extra careful ok?"

"I will!" Hope yawned and snuggled closer to Sans. "Umm....do you....know any songs?"

"S-songs?"

"My Mama Tori would sing me songs if I woke up from a bad dream." Sans groaned and rubbed the back of his skull.

"Look kiddo, singing isn't- She looked at him with big, worried eyes and he sighed. "Fiiine. Did anyone tell you that you're demanding?"

"What's that mean?"

"It means you get your way a lot."

"I do?"

 _Man she doesn't even realize it? Just how naive is this kid?_ "Eh, don't worry about it." He took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright...I know a couple. Just lemme think...." He winked at her. "I'm not the best singer around ya know."

"It's ok! I don't mind Sans." Hope wiggled under the covers again and smiled at him. "I know you can do it!"

 _...So much confidence in others, but not much in herself.....guess I know the feeling there._ "Alright then kiddo. Here goes nothing I guess." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he started to sing. _"Dream by night, wish by day. Love begins this way~."_ Hope smiled up at him as he continued, closing his own eyes. _"Loving starts when open hearts touch and stay~...."_

He opened an eye and gently poked her nose, making her let out a sleepy giggle. _"Sleep for now, dreaming's how lover's lives are planned~. Future songs and flying dreams, hand in hand~..."_ He yawned and Hope scooted over as he climbed further onto the bed. She curled up and closed her eyes just as Sans laid his head on top of hers gently. _"Love it seems made flying dreams, so hearts could soar~.  Heaven sent these dreams were meant to prove once more that love is the key~...."_ He yawned and opened his eyes slightly, seeing Hope had fallen asleep. _"Love...is the key...."_ He whispered the last part before smiling sleepily himself. "....Night...kiddo...." He closed his eyes and fell asleep, feeling calm for the first time in weeks. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saejun wandered around the woods, keeping a flashlight in his overall pocket. "Bit on the spooky side....why on earth do they insist on livin' out 'ere anyways?" He grumbled.

"Ah well." He came across the worn down shack the brothers used and knocked on the door "Knock knock!"

"......Who's there?"

"Lock."

"Lock who?"

"Lock me out? That's cold buddy." He could hear grumbling and Axe walked out of his house coat hanging on the door and ripped t-shirt showing off a few of his scarred ribs.

"Whew, what a show."

"Can it cow pile. What the hell do you want?"

"Ain't a very nice way to treat someone who's offerin' ya work fer food." At the mention of food Axe perked up slightly. "Ya see, somethin' came up at the household, and I'm in need of some 'elp with the harvest. So~ I'm askin' if you and yer bro wanna come to Bavaria with me. You help, you get fed. Sound fair enough?"

"....What does trouble at the house have to do with this?"

"Well ya see the little sunshine they got over there is hurtin' somethin' fierce. I'd assume that other skeleton Lost right? Yeah he probably would want someone to help her out."

"....You're talking about that fucking human they have there."

"Now now, no need to be so rude." Saejun waved his hand. "She's as sweet as a peach that one. Makes this old Soul warm up seein' her little smile, I'll admit....and it makes me curious as to why that is also. So, she'll be taggin' along-"

"No then."

"Aww, party pooper, aren'tcha?" Saejun shrugged. "Look, it's yer choice in the end, but I need the extra help. You can afford to put up with the human for a month or two, yeah?" Axe crossed his arms as Saejun smirked at him. "C'mon Axe....little fresh air would do ya good!"

"You're real annoying."

"Betcha yer bro would say yes. Hey Trap-mmmph!!!" Saejun felt Axe's large hand cover his mouth and he grinned. 

"Ugh, fine fine fine!" Axe grumbled. "I'll pack some shit up, yeah? Now get the fuck out. See you tomorrow." He slammed the door in Saejun's face and he whistled playfully.

"Yer just a hoot Axe." As he started to walk back, he felt eyes on his back. "Yanno, stalkin' ain't very nice. Let corn do the stalkin', eh?"

"Oh god your puns are just gross." RB grumbled.

"Now brother, please." BB sighed as Lost walked out of the shadows. "Can you...really help her?"

"To be honest? Have no clue." Saejun sighed. "She's somethin' special. That's fer certain." Lost nodded and looked up at the night sky.

"She's.....important to....me." He whispered. "I....cannot....fail again...."

"I ain't gonna pry inta yer life. Nah, Sans'll do that." Saejun said. "But she's gonna be just fine and safe with me. Promise ya that." He held his hand out and waited for the other skeleton to take it. "I give my word." Lost batted his hand away slightly, eyes narrowed. "What, worried about those two? Don't worry: all bark, no bite nowadays."

"...."

"Yanno...I can tell lettin' her outta yer sight is hard. I can see it in yer Soul." Lost moved closer, holding his scythe up to Saejun's neck. "Now now, ain't no reason ta get worked up. I ain't pryin' into yer 'dark and mysterious' past." He sighed, fixing his hat slightly. "But I can tell yer hurtin' some. Whatever happened, it didn't happen 'ere alright?" He teleported out of the woods, leaving Lost alone.

"Master?"

 _...As long as she is unharmed....I do not care what she does._ He turned away from where Saejun had vanished. _All that matters to me is continuing my duty._

"Not like ya can do it here, huh Master?" RB grinned. "That goody two shoes short stack copy of ya made sure of that."

 _I do not care what Sinners like him think or desire._ He looked at his Blasters. _If he fails in his duty to care for her....then I will hold him responsible. It is as simple as that._

"Master, it would be wise not to take act-"

 _Silence!!!_ They both winced as his words rang loud in their minds. I will do as I see fit. These Sinners are only alive because I allow them to out of mutual agreement. _Should they fail on their end of this bargain, their lives are as good as forfeit to me._

"Pfft, not like they weren't already." RB cackled. "Admit it Master: ya don't care about a single damned one of them!"

_....Correct. The only one that matters to me is the girl._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DOES SHE HAVE EVERYTHING PACKED?" Papyrus looked at Hope as Sans fixed her small light jacket, zipping it up as Blue closed her little rolling suitcase.

"OF COURSE SHE DOES! ALONG WITH HER SEWING KIT SHE INSISTED SHE TAKE, AND HER NEW CELLPHONE!"

"I HOPE THAT HAY BRAIN WILL KEEP UP WITH HER EDUCATION..." Edge grumbled, tapping his foot.

"Now you're going to behave yourself while you're gone, right?" Sans asked as he pat her head.

"Of course I will! I promise to be on my best best beha....beh...behavior!" She smiled proudly as he gave her another pat.

"Alrighty kiddo. We gotta take a plane since those two can't teleport." Saejun took her hand gently, smiling as her eyes widened.

"A plane? We get to fly in a plane?!" She clapped excitedly. "I've never gone flying before!"

"Well then today's yer lucky day little sunshine." Saejun ruffled her hair as she smiled happily. "Now I reckon ya say goodbye to everyone alright? They're gonna work extra hard on makin' ya more medicine ok?" Hope turned to the small group behind her, running up to hug Blue, Papyrus and Edge. Blue and Papyrus gathered her up in their arms, squeezing tightly.

"YOU MUST HAVE FUN ALRIGHT?"

"AND DO NOT WORRY! I WILL WORK VERY HARD ON THE FOOD YOU LEFT ON THE FRIDGE!"

"YOU'D BETTER, SINCE THE ENTIRE REFRIGERATOR IS COATED IN NEON BLUE STICKY NOTES!" Edge huffed at the two of them before giving her an brief hug of his own. "WE WILL RESUME YOUR TRAINING WHEN YOU RETURN!"

"Ok Uncle Edge!" Hope turned to Sans and walked over, wringing her hands anxiously. "U-umm...." Sans sighed and gave her an awkward hug. "I'm gonna miss you too..."

"Don't worry kiddo. None of us are going anywhere." He assured her. She turned around as someone cleared their throat, Hope's eyes going wide. In front of her was a large skeleton, his worn blue coat torn in spots and had clearly seen better days. His one red eye peered down at the child, tugging at his right socket slightly.

"So...this the kid?" His voice was low and Hope fidgeted where she stood. "Tsk she's more like a toothpick than anything." She couldn't help but feel anxious around him, along with the taller skeleton next to her.

"SHE HAS VERY SPECIAL EYES BROTHER!" Hope blinked and blushed a bit.

"T-Thank you mister..." She clung to Sans a little before he rolled his eyes.

"Alright you four, get going or your gonna miss the flight." The group were teleported to the airport by Sans and he gave Hope a small wink. "See ya in a month kiddo, alright? And behave yourself."

"Ok!" She watched him go and Saejun took her hand gently.

"Well let's go little sunshine. Bavaria's waitin'."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Journal!!!

I get to go very far away! I've never been in a plane before...I'm not scared though! I feel kinda bad though because you're gonna have to go in my bag...hope you don't get sick! Uncle Saejun said two others are going to come with us!

Axe and.....and Trap. That's their names. I hope they're nice. Everyone got a little nervous when their names came up, and Lost seemed....upset. I hope they're not scary....no they can't be! Especially if they're like everyone else.

I wanna get better....I don't wanna make them worry no more. Well, have a good trip journal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope is ready for her trip to Bavaria! But wait....didn't we hear about this fairly recently? ....Hmm.....nah. xD Also the song Sans sang to her was Flying Dreams from The Secret of NIMH <3


	7. Bavaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope makes it to Bavaria and makes new friends out of Saejun and his bro Pilsu!

Chapter 7: Bavaria  
  
Hope peeked out of the window of the plane, her small legs swinging back and forth excitedly. "Wow! It's so green and yellow Uncle Saejun! Is that all wheat?" She asked, poking the sleeping skeleton in the arm.

"Mmm? Ya bet yer little blonde head it is." He chuckled, moving his hat back over his eyes. "I'm surprised ya don' have jet lag yet."

"J...jet....log?"

"Jet _lag_ you idiot." Axe huffed, sitting on the opposite side of Saejun. "Learn to pay better attention."

"Now now, no need to be gettin' all sour on the little sunshine. She's just a pint thing right now." Hope looked at him confused. "Yanno, a kid."

"Tsk...kid's can't be trusted." He leaned back into his seat and Hope looked at her green slippers sadly.

"What's the matter little sunshine?"

"...Does....Does Axe....not like me?" Saejun peeked from under his hat before taking it and pushing it in her face. "Uncle Saejun~!"

"Now don't be frettin' about that horse plop sweetie." He told her as he put his hat on her head. "Ole' Axe 'ere is just a tough nut to crack is all."

"Oh....ok." She mimicked what he had been doing earlier, putting his hat on her face. "Umm, why did you do this Uncle Saejun?"

"....."

"Uncle Saejun?"

".....Zzzzz...."

"Oh.....sorry...." She felt a gloved hand tap her shoulder and she looked up to see the crooked tooth grin of Trap. "Mister Trap..."

"DO NOT WORRY LITTLE MORSEL!" He said to her. "I AM QUITE SURE MY BROTHER WILL COME AROUND TO YOU! AFTER ALL, YOU SEEM VERY DELICI-ERR....NICE."

"Thank you." She smiled at him when an announcement sounded over the speakers.

"We will be landing in Bavaria shortly. Please put your safety belts on and be ready for our descent." Hope beamed and put her safety belt on, reaching over to try and get Saejun's on. He peeked down at her efforts and smiled, using his magic to buckle himself.  Hope giggled as the plane slowly landed on the airfield, Hope bouncing excitedly up and down.

"Thank you for flying with us and welcome to Bavaria." Slowly but surely the small group made their way off the plane, Saejun handing over their passports before walking to baggage claim to get their things. Hope clung to Saejun throughout, feeling the eyes of the people on them.

"Uncle Saejun-"

"Pay them no mind sunshine." He told her with a smile. "They just ain't used to seein' a bunch of old bones like us walkin' around with such a pretty little lady." Hope blushed as he poked her nose gently before grabbing her bag for her. "So what say we go on ahead and teleport home, mmm?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she felt her feet firmly on the ground, Saejun gave her head a small pat. "Alright sunshine. This 'ere is gonna be home for the next month or so." She looked around, eyes wide. The farmland stretched out as far as her eyes could see, rolling fields of wheat, corn and an orchard not to far away. She giggled and took her slippers off, running around in the yard.

"The grass is so soft! Hee hee! It looks so nice and pretty here! There's so much space Uncle Saejun!" Hope laughed and flopped to the ground, enjoying the feel of the grass on her arms. "This is so cool!"

"Well I'm glad ya like it. Reckon yer gonna want a tour." He chuckled. "Pilsu!!!! We got some guests!!!" Hope looked up as the back door opened up. A tall skeleton walked out in faded denim overalls, rubbing his hands with an old yellow  towel. He rubbed his forehead and looked at the group, Hope getting up and clinging shyly to Saejun. "Now now don't be worried. This here's my brother, Pilsu."

"A HUMAN? YOU BROUGHT A HUMAN CHILD HERE?" Pilsu walked over, tilting his head as he looked at Hope, then to Trap and Axe. "AND YOU BROUGHT THOSE GLUTTONOUS ONES AS WELL."

"Now listen here bu-"

"Wh-what does Gl....glu....glootinis mean? Hope asked. Pilsu and Saejun looked at her before Pilsu smiled.

"IT MEANS THEY EAT A LOT!"

"Is....is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all little sunshine." Saejun patted her head. "Anyway bro, this 'ere is Hope. I think she's got quite the energy to spare since our long flight 'ere, so ya mind showin' her around so she can stretch 'er legs?" Hope walked out from behind Saejun and gave him a small curtsie, making Pilsu's smile grow larger.

"WELL LOOKIE 'ERE! A SMALL HUMAN WITH MANNERS! YOU COULD LEARN A THING OR TWO FROM HER BROTHER!" Saejun chuckled as Hope blushed gently. The tall skeleton knelt down and patted her head. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO LOOK AROUND?"

"Y-Yes! Thank you mister Pilsu!"

"THOUGH MISTER IS A KIND THING FER YA TO SAY, YA CAN CALL ME UNCLE JUST LIKE YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!" He took Hope's hand and led her out to the orchards, leaving Saejun alone with Trap and Axe.

"....She's way to fucking happy."

"Shows what ya know there, Axe." Saejun sighed. "Ya may not give two piles of dung, but right there, she was terrified, if fer a moment." Axe scoffed, scowling at his old slippers.

"Well she fuckin' should be with us around." He walked off towards the house, Trap following behind him. Saejun sighed and shook his head.

_Ya assume it's you she's afraid of....I pity ya Axe...._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope giggled as Pilsu had her sit on his shoulders, carrying her around. "I'm not heavy, am I Uncle Pilsu?"

"NONSENSE! I LIFT FAR MORE THAN YOU DAILY! YOU ARE MORE LIKE A BARN OWL FEATHER THAN ANYTHING TO ME!" Pilsu chuckled. "SO HOW MUCH DO YOU KNOW ABOUT FARMS?"

"W-Well...I was never really allowed outta the village so....if I left and something happened..." She whimpered a little and Pilsu tilted his head to look at her. "I've never even touched a cow or a sheep before...."

"NEVER?!"

"N-no...."

"WELL THAT IS SOMETHING WE MUST SIMPLY FIX! BUT WE WILL DO THAT LATER WITH MY BROTHER. HE IS A BIT BETTER AT KEEPING THE COWS CALM." He smiled and walked over to an orchard. "THESE HERE ARE PEACH TREES!"

"Oooo I love peaches! I can make peach pies with those!" Pilsu chuckled as he managed to get one down for her. She took it carefully and took a bite, her eyes nearly sparkling. "It's so yummy!"

"MY BROTHER USES MAGIC TO GROW THIS FOOD! HEARING THAT YOU LIKE IT IS VERY GOOD INDEED!" He made his way over to a large, open field where a few sheep grazed. He set Hope down and walked over to one with her. "THIS ONE RIGHT HERE IS CALLED MAGGIE." 

"Maggie?" Hope hesitated around the fluffy animal, black eyes boring into hers. "Umm.....'ello...." Maggie bleated and nudged her chest with her black face, ears twitching.

"SHE IS TELLING YOU THAT IT IS SAFE TO PET HER! ANIMALS CAN ALWAYS TELL WHEN PEOPLE ARE NERVOUS AFTER ALL." Pilsu explained. Hope reached out, placing her hand against Maggie's wool. The sheep nudged her again and she squeezed gently, the wool soft under her fingers.

"Hee....hee hee! She's so soft!" Hope hugged Maggie and smiled. "Thank you so much Maggie! You're so very warm!" Pilsu chuckled as the sheep began to run off, Hope chasing after her and laughing. "Wait up Maggie!" Hope tripped in the grass and laughed, rolling around instead. "This is so warm and nice!"

"WHERE DO YOU LIVE, HOPE?"

"A mountain! So there's not a lot of flat spaces." She explained. "But that's ok! It's still nice!" Pilsu chuckled and laid down next to her, both of them looking up at the bright blue sky. "I love the sky though. It's always the same, but always so nice to see!"

"YOU ARE VERY GOOD AREN'T YA?" He turned over to see Hope having fallen asleep. "THIS IS JETLAG YES? VERY WELL! I WILL CARE FOR THE SHEEP WHILE YOU NAP!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saejun finished cleaning up a small guest house, sighing and wiping his forehead. "Well, there ya both go. Should be nice and comfortable fer ya."

"...."

"Aww, what's the matter Axe? Cat got yer tongue?"

"Why the hell did you really bring the human here?" Axe growled. Saejun chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Can't say outta the goodness of my 'eart?"

"I'm not stupid you know."

"Aww I know that" He took a few deep breaths and flopped in an old wicker chair. "Well....she was makin' the house uncomfortable. Not in a bad way mind ya, but they jus' don't know 'ow to handle a sweet little sprout like 'er." Axe scoffed and sat down on his bed, the metal creaking from his weight. "Why, feel bad for 'er?"

"Tsk, no. Humans are nothing better than fresh meat." Axe frowned. Saejun rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching his arms high above his head and he chuckled.

"I think ya got a 'eart of gold in ya Axe...jus' too scared to show it." He teleported behind Axe, running his hands along his shoulders. "Yer always so tense too....should loosen up 'ere, yeah? Ya got food, comfort...." He smirked playfully. "Maybe ya just need a little 'lay in the hay', hmm?" Axe's eye vanished from his socket and he teleported to the wall, glaring at Saejun. "Aww yer no fun."

"Ya ain't gonna get ta me ya podunk!"

"Hmm....ya mean like ya did ta Lost~?" Axe's eye returned and he stared as Saejun laughed. "Wow! Ya get anxious when others show interest in ya, but yer relentless on another. Ya truly are a predator, eh?"

"S-Shut the fuck up!" Saejun's grin stretched a bit thin as he looked outside, seeing Hope and Pilsu returning with a basket of apples and lettuce.

"Now now now....none o' that language in front of the little sunshine, eh?" He said. "You and yer brother are gonna be happy little sheep 'ere, capiche?"

"Or else what?" Saejun walked over, smirking as his own left eye glowed.

"Or ya may not quite like what happens when I get....pissed off."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Journal!!!

I'm so glad you're ok! The day's been super exciting so far! I got to meet Uncle Pilsu, Uncle Saejun's brother. He's really nice and knows lots about animals. I got to touch a sheep! Mister Axe and Mister Trap don't talk lots....but they eat lots!

We made an apple pie and salad for supper, along with chicken nuggets. Uncle Saejun said he didn't have much for us at the time so we had to make due. But it was really good anyways! I'm really sleepy now though....so good night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee hee....Bavaria. Wonder what's gonna happen here~?


	8. Farmhands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope gets to help Pilsu with the animals, Axe and Trap help Saejun with the crops and Saejun is an adorable shameless flirt. ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for a little work on the farm! to add to the nickname list, Hope is called 'little lamb' by Pilsu! ;3

Chapter 8: Farmhands  
  
Hope heard the call of a rooster and stretched, smiling as she looked around her. The room she was in had little sheep printed on the walls, the bed just as soft as the one she had at the house. She slowly got up, her bare feet moving across the pale green carpet and peeking out of her bedroom door. Saejun was cooking in the kitchen, humming to a tune in his head as he cut up some potatoes. Hope slowly walked out as Saejun stopped, turning his head slightly. "Hey there kiddo. Up so early?"

"I'm always awake like this!" She explained. "Though I've never heard a rooster before." She walked over next to him, watching as he peeled more potatoes. "So....hash browns?" He looked at her with a smile, nodding. "Can I make eggs then? Pretty please?"

"Well aren't ya jus' a sweet little chef. Got some fresh eggs in the fridge if ya wan', just be careful of the stove, ok?" He watched Hope run towards the fridge. _She's a sweetie alright. Just barely 6:30 in the mornin' and already up and sprightly._ Hope carried over a bowl, whisk and a couple eggs. "What'cha gonna do?"

"Scrambled!" She giggled. He pulled a chair over for her and she climbed up, put on a small apron and began cracking the eggs. He watched her from the corner of his eye as he made hash browns, his Soul warm as she began to sing quietly to herself. "Ya got a right pretty little voice there."

"T-Thank you Uncle Saejun...." Her cheeks turned a light pink as she whisked the eggs, then poured them into a pan. Saejun chuckled as he finished the hash browns and put some biscuits in the oven "I'll finish 'ere, why not go and check on those other guests? Don't forget to put yer slippers on, alright?"

"Ok Saejun!" She climbed off the chair and slid her green slippers on. She rushed outside to the guest shack, knocking gently in the worn screen door. She was greeted by Trap, who gave her a toothy grin.

"MY IF IT ISN'T THE TINY MORS-ERR, HUMAN! HOW MAY I HELP YOU?"

"Breakfast is almost done mister Trap!" Hope smiled up at him. The tall skeleton patted her head, hands gripping her hair just slightly.

"YOU ARE VERY GOOD HUMAN!" She nodded and ran back inside, Trap eyeing her almost hungrily. "VERY....VERY GOO-"

"Bro, yer slippin'." Axe walked up and patted his back. "We don' gotta worry about food 'ere, remember?" Trap blinked and shivered a little before nodding. "There, ya see? So shall we go and get some breakfast?"

"YES, LET'S!" Axe watched Trap head next door and he frowned.

"Damn human....triggering Trap like this....fucker should've left her at the house...."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alrighty kiddo! Come out 'ere and lemme see how it all fits." Saejun watched as Hope walked out of her room shyly, fidgeting by the door. "Come on, no need to be bashful." Hope walked out and he smiled. "Ya look like a right pretty farmhand."

"Y-You think so Uncle Saejun?" Hope was wearing slightly baggy overalls, the pants rolled up above her ankles. A blue and white plaid shirt was under the overalls, the sleeves also rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was still tied up in her blue bow and she had sandals on her feet, a soft brown leather with small floral patterns on them. 

"Absolutely." He assured her. "Now smile nice an' big fer me." Hope gave him a bright smile as he took her picture, making sure to send it to the others at the house. "I can't wait to see how the react to such a sweet little ray of sunshine like ya."

"So what are we gonna do today Uncle Saejun?" Hope asked. She sat down at the kitchen table, legs swinging back and forth excitedly.

"Well, today yer gonna help Pilsu out with the animals. I'm gonna work with Axe and Trap today sweetie." Hope nodded and smiled as he handed her a small basket. "Alrigh' now go on." She ran outside, meeting Pilsu on the front lawn.

"YOU ARE JUST IN TIME, LITTLE LAMB!"

"Little....lamb?"

"WELL IF MY BROTHER MAY CALL YOU SOMETHING, AM I ALLOWED TO AS WELL? BESIDES, YOU ARE SOFT AND GENTLE LIKE THE LAMBS IN THE FIELD!" He explained with a soft smile. Hope blushed a bit and fidgeted where she stood "IS IT TOO MUCH?"

"N-Not at all Uncle Pilsu! I'm just....not used to so many people being nice to me...." Pilsu smiled and gave her shoulder a small pat.

"WE ALL HAVE TIMES LIKE THAT." He told her. "BUT THERE IS ALWAYS SOMEONE OUT THERE WILLING TO BE A FRIEND. LIKE YOU FOR EXAMPLE." Hope gave him a bright smile as he stood back up. "NOW, SHALL WE GET TO FEEDING THE ANIMALS?"

"Yes Uncle Pilsu!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axe sighed as the sun beat down on the three of them as they worked on harvesting from the  tomato patch Saejun had. _Fuck he's a slave driver I swear to the stars..._ He thought with a scowl on his face. He watched as Trap happily shucked corn from a smaller field nearby, humming as he went. Just happy to see-

"Mmm, ya know somethin'?" Axe froze as Saejun hummed behind him. "Ya look pretty good without that big ole' coat. Workin' up a real sweat too..." Axe stepped back and scowled as Saejun laughed. "Yer still way to tense!"

"Fuck off Saejun!" Axe snapped. "I don't know what the hell you want, but-"

"Ya don' gotta act tough 'ere Axe." Saejun smiled. "Jus' relax. Brought some tea for ya and yer brother." He handed him a glass of tea, ice clinking gently inside. "Sun tea. Made it this mornin'." Axe frowned and carefully took the glass, chugging it down. "Has a few cups o' sugar in 'ere."

"A few? Feels like six."

"Maybe there is. Didn' seem to bother yer bro none." Axe spared a glance at his brother as he sat on a nearby stump and began chugging his drink down, some spilling out past his crooked teeth. Axe sighed and sat on a beat up plastic chair, his bones aching from the tedious work. "Tuckerd out yet?"

"Tsk, what, hoping I'd go nap somewhere so ya could cop a feel?"

"Never Axe. Unlike ya and Red I'm very forward with what I wan'." Saejun winked at him. Axe felt his cheeks heat up slightly and look away. "Aww you can blush! How cute!"

"Why the hell are ya interested in me anyways?" He asked and Saejun stopped laughing. Saejun looked at him as he gripped his glass. "There ain't nothing special about me. I-"

"Now look 'ere, gonna have ta stop ya there." Saejun put a finger on his mouth. "Don' ya ever say things like tha'." Axe looked off to the side and Saejun placed a small kiss to his cheek. Axe's eye shrunk and he laughed. "Hahahaha! Yer turnin' redder than my tomatoes!"

"I'm going to kill-" He swung a punch at where Saejun was, only for the skeleton to teleport away. "Damnit!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow....real horses...." Hope peeked from behind the rough wooden fence as Pilsu carried two brushes with him.

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THESE BEFORE?" Pilsu asked as he shut the fence behind them. "ONE WOULD THINK YOU NEVER GET TO LEAVE YOUR HOME!"

".....I don't....."

"....SORRY LITTLE LAMB."

"It's ok Uncle Pilsu. You didn't really know, so I'm not upset!" She smiled and followed him towards a grey speckled horse. It looked at her with soft, black eyes, head raising to turn slowly at Pilsu. "Wow..."

"HIS NAME IS RAIN." Pilsu said as he took Hope's hand and put some feed in it. "NOW REMEMBER WHAT I SAID?"

"Hand completely flat so he doesn't accidentally eat my hand, right?"

"VERY GOOD! YOU ARE EXCELLENT AT FOLLOWIN' DIRECTIONS!" Hope giggled as she held her hand out, her heart pounding as the horse sniffed at the feed in her hand. "EASY NOW....THERE YA GO...." Hope flinched a little as she felt the horse's teeth against her palm, only to giggle as he slowly began to eat.

"I-It tickles! Hee hee!"

"SEE? HE IS AN OLD, HARMLESS BEAST." Pilsu began to brush his mane as Hope continued to feed him. "WHY NOT GIVE HIM A PAT?" Hope reached out and placed her hand on his face gently, running it up and down his nose. The old horse whinied as she pet him, eyes closed in content. "HE LIKES YA LITTLE LAMB. HE AIN'T USUALLY THIS CALM AROUND ME OR MY BROTHER."

"R-Really?" Hope tilted her head as she continued to pet him. Pilsu smiled as he finished brushing, a sudden spark in his eyes.

"I HAVE AN IDEA! WHY NOT GIVE HIM A RIDE?"

"H-huh?"

"HE'S A BIT OLD, BUT I AM SURE HE WOULD LOVE TO TAKE YOU FOR A SMALL TROT!" Hope shifted on the ground anxiously. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY?" He held his hand out and Hope shyly took it. He lifted her up onto the old horse's back as he neighed softly. "NOW HOLD ONTO HIM RIGHT HERE....THAT'S RIGHT....ALRIGHT THEN RAIN, SHE IS ALL YOURS!"

"W-Wait a-ahhhh!" Hope squealed as the horse took off, galloping in the wide field. She clung to his strong neck, shivering as he moved swiftly through the grass. After a few moments he slowed into a trot, making Hope look up. "R-Rain? L-Let's not run anymore..." The horse snorted as he trotted around, Pilsu cheering and calling him back over.

"NOT BAD FOR YOUR FIRST RIDE LITTLE LAMB! YOU DIDN'T FALL OFF OF 'IM!" Pilsu chuckled, helping Hope down.

"Y-You didn't tell me he was gonna do that!"

"WELL IN REALITY HE SHOULDN'T 'AVE. THIS OLD HORSE SEEMS TO 'AVE A FEW TRICKS UP HIS SLEEVES STILL." He smiled and gave Rain a pat. The horse nudged his nose against Hope's chest and she pet him.

"I-It's ok Rain. I was just a little nervous, that's all! I'm ok!" The horse nudged her again and she pet him, pressing her forehead against his. 

"HE REALLY DOES LIKE YOU LITTLE LAMB!" Hope smiled and gave him a farewell pat as they left.

"I like him too!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope ran back, giving Saejun a big hug. "Uncle Saejun! I got to ride a horse!"

"So I 'eard little sunshine." He chuckled, giving her a pat on the head. "So ya 'elped my bro with all the animals?"

"Mmm! The chickens were so funny! And the sheep remembered me from yesterday and even greeted me!" Saejun chuckled as her eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness. "I can't wait to see more animals!" 

"Well tomorrow yer with me kiddo. We got some apple 'arvestin' ta do." Hope tilted her head and he chuckled. "I think yer gonna 'ave fun with it kid."

"Yay! I like apples. I can make lots of apple things to!"

"Yeah Sans told me yer quite the little chef-"

"IS THIS TRUE SMALL HUMAN?" Hope turned to see Axe and Trap walking over to them. Hope shifted anxiously where she stood, feeling Axe's single eyed gaze on her. Saejun scowled at him as Hope nodded. "THAT IS WONDERFUL! YOU SIMPLY MUST SHOW ME SOMETIME!"

"I-I can tonight if-"

"Nah, we're good." Axe said, standing in front of his brother. Hope looked up at the skeleton as he leered at her, mouth pulled up into a snarl. "Now get outta the way brat. Ya-"

"I told ya ta watch yerself Axe." Saejun scolded, glaring at him. "She ain' done nothin'. She-"

"Is just some fuckin' brat who thinks she ca butt into our lives." He spat and stormed past Saejun, smacking his shoulder into him as he walked and nearly knocking Hope over. She yelped as Saejun caught her, shaking his head.

"Sorry about tha', little sunshine." He said, helping her back to her feet. "He's....had a rough life."

"....I'm sorry."

"Ya ain't gotta-"

"No I should. I....I know what it's like to deal with bullies."

 _...Bless yer little soul kid...._ He thought. _Bullies eh? Maybe I'll just let her think tha'...._ "Yeah, gets picked on 'cause o' his head and all. And poor Trap with his teeth...." Trap was near their little shack when he turned and watched as Hope took Saejun's hand. She turned back to him, giving him a friendly smile and wave.

_SHE....IS NOT AFRAID OF ME? HMM...SHE REALLY DOES HAVE NICE, SWEET EYES....._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Journal!!!

I got to ride a horse! His name is Rain and he's so very nice and gentle! He feels soft and has really gentle eyes. I like him, so I hope Uncle Pilsu takes me to ride again. I also got to say hi to the sheep again!

Uncle Saejun was with Axe and Trap today. He told me after supper that I need to be really careful around them....but I dunno why. They seem a little scared of me (I think....I hope not...) but Trap seems so kind! I don't want them thinking all humans are bad....

Nighty night journal! I gotta sleep early to go fruit picking with Uncle Saejun!


	9. Food for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is still trying to reach out to Axe and Trap....and things don't go well for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to explain what kind of 'prequel' this really is before starting. It's been brought to my attention that some of u guys were expecting a lot more of the boys and their development. Thing is, most of their official development is in Skeletons in Heat. This story is supposed to be about their relationship to Hope (and of course Lost) and how they interact with her. The main reason for this is to avoid possible spoilers. I don't want to say HOW that would lead to spoilers, so I apologize for this.
> 
> One more thing, if Axe seems a bit....ooc from how M shows him, there is a reason, promise :3 Well enjoy!

Chapter 9: Food for the Soul  
  
Hope followed Saejun, carrying a tiny, tin bucket as he held a basket in his arms. "So where are we working today Uncle Saejun?"

"I dun told ya yesterday, little sunshine." Saejun chuckled. He plucked a wheat stalk and slipped it into his mouth. "We're gonna go pick some nice apples fer ya ta make us a good ole' apple pie."

"Really?!" Hope rushed to catch up with him, grabbing a stalk and putting it in her mouth also. Her white sun hat bounced gently as she skipped next to Saejun, humming as they went. "I can't wait! I hope everyone will like it."

"I'm sure me an' Pilsu are gonna love it."

"And Axe and Trap too?" Saejun stopped for a moment, eyes glancing around as he remembered Axe's words from the day before. "Uncle Saejun?"

"....We'll see alrigh'?" He replied. He felt his Soul twinge slightly as her face fell. "Aww now dun be like that little sunshine." He walked over and placed a hand on her head, making her look up at him. "I know ya wanna try an' be friends with 'em. But Axe jus' ain't the friendly type, alrigh'?"

"I-I know but..."

"But nothin'. Ya mind yer distance with them, alrigh'?" Hope looked around and he smiled. "Tell ya what? We're gonna make twice as much tonight, and then ya can give 'em some of yer home cookin'."

"You...you mean it?"

"Absolutely kiddo." Seeing her brighten up made his own Soul fill with happiness. She's got a way about 'er...seein' her so sad actually hurt a bit....hmmm.... He stopped and put the basket on the ground, Hope putting her bucket next to it. "Alrighty little sunshine. Ever gone apple pickin' before?" 

"No...."

"Don' need to be all sad. Yer gonna get to today." He smiled. "And we're gonna do it my way." Hope glanced up at the tree, seeing the bright red fruit high above her. "Now the trick is ta make sure there ain't any bruisin' and they gotta be almost fully red. Ya see they're gonna ripen a little still after bein' taken off."

"I got it Uncle Saejun!" Hope nodded. "But...won't we need a...a umm....layder?"

"Ya mean 'ladder'?" Hope nodded and he smiled. "Nah. Yer gonna do it my way, remember?" Hope watched as he stretched his arms and fingers, grinning. "Now, ya hold still, alrighty?" She felt a sudden weight as he gripped her Soul gently, then sent her slowly floating up into the branches. "Now grab on to one o' them branches and start lookin'! I'll catch ya if ya fall alrigh'?" Hope clung to a thick branch above her as he let her Soul go. She looked down and watched as he waved at her before smiling.

"Got it Uncle Saejun!" She moved carefully through the branches, plucking apples and holding them out. Saejun would use his magic to take them and put them in the basket as she went along, even putting a few in her bucket. He helped her out of the tree and winked. "Are we going to another tree?"

"Yuuup."

"Yay!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trap worked on cutting up some vegetables, his brother relaxing on a worn up couch. "......." He fidgeted as he finished cutting them up and put them in a skillet to fry.

"BROTHER?"

"What's up Trap?"

"THE HUMAN...." Axe rolled his eye as the taller skeleton tossed in chicken to fry with the veggies. "DO YOU THINK SHE WOULD LIKE MY COOKING?"

"Dunno Bro."

"CAN WE INVITE HER-"

"No." Trap looked at him and Axe sighed. "Lemme ask ya bro. Can you look at her without wanting to....ya know....eat her?" Trap let out a sad sigh and Axe leaned back into the couch. "Didn't think so. Until ya can control that urge, it's a no-go."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"Me? Don't worry about me Trap." He said, looking at the old ceiling. Paint was slightly peeled away, the pale yellow giving the room an almost jaundis glow. "I'm perfectly fine."

"YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN GOOD AT LYING." Axe sighed as he tugged at his eye socket. "LUNCH IS READY." Axe got up and grabbed a glass of sweet tea from the fridge, giving it a sip. As he sat down, his brother grabbed some plates and began serving the food.

"C'mon bro, I'd never-"

"Howdy." Axe spat his tea out as he was suddenly face to face with Saejun, soaking the skeleton's face. "Well, 'ice tea' see ya too."

"Fucking hell Saejun!!! Knock next time!" Axe snapped angrily, wiping his face with a napkin as Trap smiled at him.

"HELLO THERE SAEJUN! DID YOU COME TO EAT WITH US? I AM AFRAID I DID NOT MAKE MUCH, BUT I WILL GLADLY SHARE MY-"

"Don't ya fuckin' dare share any of yer food Paps." Axe grounded out. Saejun sighed and looked at Trap with a calm smile.

"Nah, I'm good my friend." Saejun said gently. Axe's fingers were digging into the table, staring at the food as Saejun leaned against the entryway of the kitchen. "Thought I'd **'pop'** on over ta tell ya tha' the little sunshine wants ta make ya somethin' nice."

"DOES SHE? I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE WHAT IT IS! DO WE-"

"We don' need her goddamned pity." Axe hissed under his breath. "You just keep her away from us." Saejun narrowed his eyes at Axe, then looked to his brother who seemed almost upset at being forced to refuse. 

"Even if it's food?" Axe stopped digging his fingers into the table, red eye large and shaking. "C'mon Axe....fer yer bro?"

"Don't fucking use my bro-"

"AXE, WHAT IS HE SAYING? YOU TWO WHISPERING IS NOT POLITE AT ALL!" Axe grumbled and shooed Saejun away, the farmer simply shaking his head.

"Fine fine fine Axe. But sooner or later, she's gonna reach out ta ya. She's.....well I wouldn't say determined, but stubborn. Once she sets 'er mind to somethin', it ain't changin' none." Saejun teleported away leaving Axe and Trap in the kitchen. Axe growled and started eating, his red eye small as his skull ached.

_I ain't lettin' that brat anywhere near my brother....she better stay the fuck away from me!_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope finished washing the dishes and turned to Saejun who was peeling the apples they had gotten. "Can I help to Uncle Saejun?"

"Nah little sunshine Don' want ya gettin' 'urt." Saejun said, not once taking his eyes off the apples.

"I won't, promise!"

"Sorry, but I'm gonna stay firm on this one. Why not work on that other little project ya got. Weren' ya craftin' somethin' nice?" Hope snapped her fingers and ran up to her room. Saejun chuckled as Pilsu joined in to help peel. The little girl quickly ran back downstairs, putting her sewing stuff on the table and held out a long, thick yarned piece, nearly as long as her. "So what's it gonna be, mm?"

"I thought about sewing a blankie for Trap!" She explained. The blanket had a large, yellow top and the middle was white. "It's gonna be yellow, white and baby blue! My Mama Tori called it an....an ummmm.....offgan?"

"I BELIEVE THE WORD YOU WANT IS AFGHAN, LITTLE LAMB."

"Yeah, that thing!" Hope giggled as she crocheted. "It'll be nice and warm, but it has small holes so it doesn't get too warm! And then I'm gonna make something for Axe!"

"Aww, like wha'?"

"Hmmm~...." She swung her legs back and forth in thought, tongue sticking out as she focused on the half made blanket on her lap. "Maybe....a hat?"

"A HAT? YOU MEAN FOR HIS SKULL?"

"Yeah! I...I don't think he likes people staring at it....s-so...." She fidgeted slightly in her seat. 

"How can ya tell there? He ain' ever told ya."

"I know but....it's just this feeling I have, that's all..." She rubbed her chest slightly, her small, broken Soul hurting at the thought. "He seems....sad and scared....so I wanna make him something to make him feel a teensey bit better!" Hope went back to crocheting the blanket, unaware of Pilsu and Saejun watching her. "Hmmm mmm~.....I don't know why~...."

"...." Saejun looked at Pilsu, who simply winked at him. "What bro?"

"C'MON, WHY NOT TAKE HER OUTSIDE? IT IS A RATHER WARM NIGHT AFTER ALL..." Saejun chuckled and put the apple he had been working on down and walked over to Hope.

"Well then little sunshine, wanna go out for a bit?"

"Hmm?" She looked up as he rummaged around, grabbing a few blankets and small little cherry tarts Hope had made during lunch. "What do you mean?"

"Ever gone stargazin'?" Hope shook her head and he held his hand out. Hope took his hand and he teleported them out onto a large, grassy hill. "Ah here we go. Yeah, bro was righ' about this bein' a nice night." He laid a blanket down and flopped onto it, patting the other side. " C'mere kiddo." Hope beamed and flopped next to him, staring at the sky.

"So, do ya know 'bout constellations?"

"Mmm! They're like playing connect the dots with stars, right?"

"Yup, though each one 'as a story." He sighed as he slowly pointed a few out to her.

"Uncle Saejun?"

"Hmm?" Hope scooted closer, feeling him slip an arm around her as she cuddled against him. "Do....do you miss home?"

"Hmm? Now what makes ya thin' this-"

"Because me and Lost came from elsewhere...so...I thought maybe you did too. Plus you always seem a bit sad....do you?" Saejun sighed and put his hat over his eyes. "Uncle Sae-" She watched as he made a funny face once lifting his hat, making her giggle. "Uncle Saejun~!" She gave him  a playful nudge.

"Yeah, I do Hope. But yanno....when life gives ya lemons, ya make lemonade. This world ain't my own home turf, but it does 'ave a perk or two."

"Oh? Like what?"

"I got ta meet ya." He poked her nose playfully and she blushed. "Yer a good kid, Hope." She smiled and he gave her a wink before looking up. "Look there!" Hope looked up at the sky and gasped in delight.

"Wow!" Hundreds of shooting stars filled her vision, the streaks appearing and vanishing. "It's so pretty~!"

"Ah, so tha's why Pilsu sent us out 'ere....sneaky bro." He chuckled. "That there's wha's called a meteor shower." He explained. "Ain' it purdy?"

"Yeah....it really is!" She yawned and leaned back against him. They watched for awhile in silence, Hope every once and awhile gasping and giggling at the sight.

"Shame ya ain' ever seen this sight 'fore Hope.....Hope?"

"......Zzzz...." He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see her snoozing against him. He chuckled and closed his eyes. 

"Sweet dreams, little sunshine."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night had Hope fidgeting as she finished making another apple pie, her eyes almost twinkling with excitement. _Axe and Trap are gonna love this!!!_ She waited in front of the oven, kneeling and watching through the small window in the door. "Aaaannnnd...." With a soft 'ding!' the light went off and she grabbed her oversized oven mitts. She opened the door, waving the steam away from her face and carefully put the pie on another mitt on top of the table. "Tada!" She glanced around, seeing Saejun and Pilsu out on the front porch. _I know he said not to but...._ She looked at the back door and the small shack behind them. _It isn't fair that they don't get some pie too!_

Once it cooled off, she carefully covered it up, then putting some of the roasted chicken, biscuits and corn on the cob in a basket. _There! It's perfect!_ She then rolled the blanket that she had finished up, with a small note for Trap on it. She hooked the basket around her arm and tucked the blanket under her other one. Tiptoeing she carefully nudged the old screen door open and made her way to the backyard. _I hope Uncle Saejun and Uncle Pilsu don't get mad at me..._

She walked over to the shack and carefully knocked on the door. "Umm.....hello? Mister Axe and Mister Trap? Are you...you awake?" She called out feeling a bit anxious. The door slowly opened to show Axe standing in front of her, picking at his sharp teeth. "U-Umm....I brought-"

"Didn't Saejun tell ya not ta come overe 'ere and bug us?" Axe growled, making Hope flinch a little. She stood firm and looked up at him, red eye trained on her every movement. "So get lost already."

"I-I'm sorry mister Axe. But I just wanted t-t-to bring something over for you. I want us to-"

"Listen here you damned brat." Axe left the doorway, towering over her and making her shrink back slightly. "I ain't interested in bein' yer friend or any of that shit. They may humor ya and yer little fantasy of bein' friends and family.....but me?" His grin stretched thin as his red eye grew in his socket. "I'd just as soon as cut ya up and feed ya to my bro."

"C....cut....me up? Huh?" Hope trembled in her spot, holding the blanket close. 

"What, did ya think we were the same as the others?"

"No, I-!"

"Jus' cause Saejun and Pilsu are there don' make ya anythin special." Hope visibly flinched as he took a step closer. "Ya ain't nothin' special. Fuck, ya probably wouldn't even satiate my bro's hunger." He chuckled lowly as she shivered. "Yer fucking nothing human. Nothin' special and nothin' but a waste of everyone's time. Ya hear me?" His smile grew larger as he grabbed at his socket. "Mmm....wonder what Trap would do to ya.....maybe cut ya up into little tiny meatballs for his special spaghetti...."

"I...I....I...." Hope quivered and felt something wet between her legs, still clinging to the blanket she had in her arms.

"Ha! Fuckin' pissin' yerself now?!" He took another step forward and Hope toppled backwards, her basket spilling out all over the blanket she had made.

"N-no...." She turned to see him leering over her, a sharp bone in his hand as he licked his teeth.

"Boo." Hope scrambled to her feet and ran blindly away, sobbing. Axe chuckled to himself and almost turned away when the smell of food hit his nostrils. He turned to see the busted basket on the ground, the food wasted and covering the grass. "Oh....shit." He saw the small note for Trap and was about to snatch it when Trap stepped up behind him.

"BROTHER? WHAT IS THIS MESS?"

"U-Uhm.....it was just....here?"

"BROTHER...." Trap tapped his foot and Axe tugged at his socket again. "I HEARD THE HUMAN.....WHY DID YOU NOT INVITE HER IN? WHERE DID SHE GO?" 

"Uhm....thattaway." He gestured behind him and reached for the note before Trap angrily snatched it up.

"WHAT IS THIS?" He began to read it out loud. " 'DEAR MISTER TRAP! I HOPE WE CAN ALL GET ALONG, SO I MADE YOU A BLANKIE FOR WHEN IT GETS TOO COLD.....I WILL BE MAKING SOMETHING FOR YOUR BROTHER TOO. I CAN'T WAIT TO TRY YOUR COOKING SOMETIME, MAYBE WE CAN BE COOKING BUDDIES! SINCERLY, HOPE.'" He turned slowly to Axe and the skeleton scratched at the back of his head. "BROTHER....."

"I uhh....may have given her a good scare....told her ya'd eat her and-"

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THIS! NOT ONLY IS THIS A WASTE OF FOOD, BUT YOU TURNED DOWN A GIFT FROM SOMEONE?!"

"Look bro, how was I supposed to know?!"

"ASK PERHAPS?"

"Paps, look-"

"I WILL BE TELLING SAEJUN AND PILSU ABOUT THIS! THEY ARE OUR HOSTS AND SHE IS UNDER THEIR CARE." Trap sighed and patted his shoulder. "WE ARE NOT IN THE UNDERGROUND NPW BROTHER. WE HAVE FOOD, WARMTH, ELECTRICITY AND PEOPLE WHO AT LEAST PUT UP WITH WHAT WE HAVE DONE. SHE WAS TRYING TO REACH OUT...AND YOU JUST SLAPPED HER AWAY." Trap walked away and Axe sat there, holding the ruined blanket.

"......Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor child am I right? Welp, next chapter we'll have us back at the house!


	10. Ashes for ashes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets a visitor from the stars and Lost deals with Dusty...sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a bit :3 I promise to try and do more chapters with just the skellies!

Chapter 10: Ashes for ashes....  
  
Sans carefully put the syringe of red liquid into a beaker and began writing down notes in a small, yellow notebook with pandas on it. "So...liquid DT...haven't seen this stuff in ages...."

"It's always unsettling to see, no matter who made it." Stretch added, leaning against a nearby table. "But Hope said her 'Uncle Gaster' made it?"

"Yup. Which concerns me even more."

"How come?"

".....I'd rather just not talk about it." Sans shrugged. He flicked the beaker a little watching it sway and glow with his touch. "It's completely stable....this is rather impressive." Sans wrote a few more things down as Stretch hopped up onto the table, yawning. "This Gaster is very smart...and careful. If only he had been here too."

"Pfft, bet his fate was the same" Red huffed, arms crossed. "Still....shit's impressive." Sans put it away in a small container, sighing and rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"Yeah....but it's like....I can't replicate it." The skeletons in the room remained quiet for awhile before he spoke again. "I'll keep looking into it. So, where's Dusty at?"

"Out in the woods again with Lost I'll bet." Red shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they headed back to the living room. "Those two seem to 'hit it off' rather well, hmm?"

"Yeah, that's something I'm a bit worried about." Sans grumbled as he plopped down on the couch. "I don't even know what to make of them."

"Well at least nothing can go wrong with them out there....right?" Stretch sipped on a bottle of honey as Sans and Red stared at him. ".....I jinxed it didn't I..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dusty flicked off a bit of white liquid from his face as the amalgam sizzled and dispersed in a pile of bubbling goo. "Gross. These things are fucking nasty."

"YET THEY ARE NO MATCH FOR YOUR MIGHT, CORRECT BROTHER?" Dust flipped his knife in the air, catching the handle and grinning.

"Not one bit. Though I'm much more interested in the other hunter here." His smile widened as he felt the presence of the other skeleton. "Hidin'?"

"Ooooo~ guy thinks he's a big shot~!" RB scoffed, his single red eye glaring at Dusty. "More like he's a big hunk of shit!"

"RB, please don't-"

"Can it BB!" The Blaster snapped at his counterpart, her blue eye narrowing as they argued. Dusty peered into the shadows of the trees to see red and blue eyelights staring at him. He felt his sins on his back as Lost Checked him, making him shiver and his grin grow wider.

"Oh yes, do remind me of all the awful things I've done." Dusty taunted. "Makes me curious about all of your filthy little secrets."

"Eww, creeper alert."

"No one asked you, talking hood ornament."

"Who the fuck ya callin' a hood ornament?!" Lost glared at RB and he growled, moving back slightly as Lost walked out of the shadows of the trees.

"Heh, ya know? If I didn't know better I'd swear death was coming for me....but I don't think he'd be so brooding." Dusty chuckled, tossing his knife playfully in the air. "Well, it's 'knife' to finally meet you and all. Name's-"

"....Do not......care....."

"Tsk figured as much. After all, names aren't necessary for when we kill others." Lost turned away from him and began walking away. Dusty grinned and teleported in front of him, knife pointed at his face. Lost remained still, looking down at him. "So~....what is it that goes through your head, mmm? What makes you tick?"

"....." Lost pushed the knife out of his face and gave him an indifferent stare. "Why...should a tiger....explain things to a mouse?"

"Heh, ya think yer better than me?"

"I do not...kill for....pleasure."

"Are ya sure~?" Lost felt Dusty's magic spike and he leapt back, scythe drawn. "I wanna find out. Ever since meeting you I'll admit to being curious about you. So whaddya say..."

He summoned another knife and chuckled. "Ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans gripped his skull as he stared at the medicine. Shit....this is way beyond me. But then again she said 'Gaster' made it, so I shouldn't be too surprised. He turned to the large machine in the corner, frowning. "Perhaps I could-"

"Yo." Sans jumped and turned to see another skeleton behind him. His eyes sparkled with amusement, large fluffy coat hiding his frame. He let out a long yawn, rubbing the back of his head as his eyes seemed to glitter in the low lab light. "Thought I'd drop by. Heard you needed a helping hand?"

"Mercury, could you at least send me a text first?"

"Did. Check your phone every once and awhile bonehead." Sans ignored the pun and looked at his phone.

**'Coming on over to help with your _'sticky'_ situation.' >:D'**

"Really, an emote?"

"What can I say?" Mercury shrugged and sat down on a nearby chair. "So~ whaddya need?"

"So we got a couple new house guests and they came with some...particularly nasty creatures. Amalgamates gone mad." Sans explained. "The one who brought them, Lost, managed to take them to the woods not far from here, but it's only a matter of time before they hurt or kill someone." Mercury tilted his head.

"Lost, eh? Not a very creative name. Still it has....potential." Mercury smled. "So you basically want to bring these nasties into space. I have no doubt we can manage that." He then pointed to the vial. "As for that? Did that come with them too?" Sans sighed and Mercury shook his head. "The hell is it for?"

"It's medicine.....for the kid that tagged along."

"Kid? As in....human child?"

"Yeah. Her name's Hope. Right now she's in Bavaria. She'll be back next week." Sans explained. "Saejun is keeping an eye on her and trying to help with her.....sickness." Mercury hummed, his eyes sparkling a bit. 

"Think I'm gonna go meet this 'Lost' fellow. If you'll excuse me."

"Wait Mer-" Mercury was gone before Sans could hand out his warning. "Dusty's there too stupid...."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lost spun in the air, deflecting blackened bones as Dusty cackled. "Stars this is so exhiliratiing! I haven't been able to let loose since coming 'ere! You have no idea how this feels!"

 _Shit he's quick...._ Lost scowled, jumping out of the way of more bones. He glanced around, eyes glowing as he moved to the next tree, floating slightly in the air.  
"Wow, do we all get to float?"

"....." Lost narrowed his eyes as Dusty laughed at some inside joke. 

"Never watched movies eh? Trust me, IT is an experience."

"You....talk too much...Just like Axe."

"Aww, charming. Glad to see what displeases you." Dusty chuckled. His brother floated next to him, scowling. "Yeah I know-let me do my thing bro."

"...." Lost frowned and watched him talk to the air next to him, taking the moment to summon red bones and fling them at Dusty. Dusty staggered backwards, scowling angrily at him. 

"Oi! Don't be such a-" Lost teleported in front of him, grabbing his face and sending him flying into a nearby tree, the trunk groaning from the impact. "Ow....fuck man...."

"Why....are you really.....here?" Lost shoved him further into the ground, making sure he couldn't move. Dusty smirked and teleported, knife aimed at Lost's spine when the taller skeleton rolled slightly, planting a kick in his ribs and sending him spinning on the ground. "I grow tired....of this petty fight."

"Pfft, aren't ya full of yourself? Why I-" He turned to have Lost's scythe close to his neck, the red magic in it humming slightly as the heat it seemed to radiate felt like it was coiling around his throat. What the hell kinda magic is this anyways?

"I....have killed Sinners like you....in....the past. You.....are nothing....I have not seen before." Lost said, his tone almost as bored as Stretch's voice could be. "The dust that surrounds you.....is thick. Filled with grief...rage...."

"You don't know jack shit about me!" Dusty summoned some bones and Lost teleported upwards as they shot from where he had been standing. He hovered in the air, gripping his scythe tightly as red leaked from his fingers, the pain grounding him as he remained focused on the high LV monster below. "So shut the fuck up. You don't have even the slightest idea what I've-"

"Reset." Dusty stilled, his eyelights shrinking in his sockets. "My.....powers changed when I....did. I can see....to an extent what caused you to gain....the LV you now bear." He landed in front of Dusty, eyes narrowed and cold as he looked at him. "I feel no sympathy for you....you made....your choice. But I....I made a promise." He leaned in close to his face, mouth curled up into a sneer to show his fangs. "It is by....by that promise....and the child's kindness.....that you are still breathing. Be gratful.....should you step out of line...." Lost's red eye glowed brightly. "I will Judge you accordingly."

"Ya trying to scare me?"

"Do not need.....to. You are already....scared." Lost got off of him, his scythe vanishing and blood trickling to the ground. "However....it is not I that....scared you. You must....overcome whatever....fear you have on....on your own." He turned his back to him, readjusting his scarf. "If you...wish to assist me, they grow restless." Dusty scowled and stood up, pushing his hood back onto his head.

"They? You mean those damned amalgamates?"

"Yes. The scent of....rain stirs them. Plus....our fighting. They are lured to....the scent of magic....of Souls."

"Yippe kayfuckingyay." Dusty shrugged as his brother looked at him. "Some help you were."

"HOW DID YOU WANT ME TO HELP EXACTLY?" His brother huffed. Lost closed his eyes, focusing his senses on the woods around him.

It is far smaller than the woods back home, and the city being so close.... He rubbed his head as an ache began to form, willing it away. I can endure this. He stopped when he sensed something else. ".....There is....someone here."

"Really?" Dusty picked at his teeth with his finger, yawning. "Other than us?"

"Yes. It is.....another like us."

"A murderous, callous skeleton?" Lost narrowed his eyes and ignored him. "What, calling it like I see it."

"Do not....compare me to your.....filth." Dusty let out an amused chuckle as Lost turned away. He watched as the taller skeleton vanished, the sound of distant screeching making his grin widen.

"Why not? After all, we are both coated with dust."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mercury yawned as he wandered into the woods, eyes lazily scanning his surroundings. _This place seems to have some latent magic lingering in it.....either that or this Lost is in heat and he can't control his magic. Doesn't seem likely though._ He thought. "Hmmm mmm mmmm~..." He stopped when he heard a loud shriek, followed by snarling. He slowly turned his head, eyes shrinking in their sockets. Three large, white creatures tore away at a deer the poor creature twitching as they chewed its legs and ripped sinew from bone. 

He slowly took a few steps back, locking up when a branch snapped under his feet. They ceased their feasting and looked up to see him, melted faces constantly distorting and shifting. Mind going blank, he turn and ran, the sounds of howling and the thundering of their feet making his Soul pound hard in his chest. _No no nononono this is bad!_

Unable to focus, he couldn't bring himself to teleport as his blind panic caused him him to trip, sending him tumbling to the ground. "Ow..." He flinched as one of the creatures caught up to him, large dripping claws aiming to cut but the blow never came.

Standing in front of him was a tall skeleton monster, red glowing all around him as his scythe stopped the attack. _Wh...who...?_ He watched as he pushed against the paw, then cutting it cleanly off. It fell to the ground with a sizzling thud, making the creature shriek in agony.

"You.....alright?" The voice that came from him was low and raspy, eyes barely glancing at him from beneath the scarf around his face. "Stand....alter." Mercury  scrambled to his slipper clad feet, eyelights wide as he stared at the large monster.

"Wh...what the....the fuck is that?"

"Run." The tall skeleton pushed off the ground magic covering his feet as he sliced upwards, cutting its throat as it gurgled. Mercury glanced off to the side, seeing Dusty throwing his knife at another one, the thing shrieking as it tried to get the knife out. The other skeleton shoved it in with his foot, making it wail as he grabbed it and dragged it downwards, cutting it in two. It dispersed into a cloud of dust, Mercury scooting back as it covered the ground and then vanished.

He raised his own hand, a bone piercing the final creature in the chin, keeping it still as Dusty and the stranger cut upwards, slicing it. It wailed and fell apart, both skeletons landing on their feet.

"Shit Lost you actually fight pretty damn well."

 _Lost? This is.....Lost?_ Lost's eyes narrowed at Dusty, turning to walk away as he scoffed. Mercury teleported in front of him, giving him a lazy smirk.

"So you're the new bones in the house, yeah?"

"...."

"Not too much of a talker? 'S fine, I'm kinda fond of that." Mercury winked. Lost adjusted his scarf slightly, eyes showing their irritation. "The name's Mercury. I was giving a status update to Sans when I heard about someone tall, dark, handsome and-"

"Stop.....do not speak....anymore." The sound of his scratchy voice made something stir in Mercury, causing him to purr slightly. "Go back. And do not.....bother me." Lost vanished and Mercury pouted a little.

"No fun."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lost frowned as he sat high up in a tree, looking down on the star dusted monster as he tapped his foot in thought before vanishing. _Mercury.....Mercury...._ His Soul thudded slightly against his ribs, making him scowl and shake his head. "Another....bother...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm~ mmm~ mmmm~....Mercury seems like a nice laid back guy....doesn't he? xD


	11. Interlude 1: Tricks for Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope goes on her first ever trick or treat and wants Axe to tag along!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place a year after the main story, but I wanted to do something for Halloween! For those curious about Hope's costume, will share at the end!

 Interlude: Tricks for Treats  
  


Hope hummed as she grabbed a big pumpkin and rolled it onto the kitchen floor. "Is this big enough big brother Red?"

"Yup. Good pick there squirt." He smirked and used his magic to lift it onto the table.

"NATURALLY SHE CHOSE WISELY!" Edge came in, arms crossed as an apron covered his front. "SHE HAS MY EYE FOR DETAIL!" 

"You're eye for detail?" Sans chuckled, wandering in to grab a ketchup bottle. "You've probably poked it out by now with how sharp your attire tends to be."

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU LAZY SLOTH!!!!!" Edge snapped angrily as he teleported away before Edge could give chase. "DAMNIT ALL!"

"NO CURSING AROUND BOW LIKE THAT!"  Blue scolded, hopping up on a stool next to Hope. "IT IS VERY IMPROPER TO DO THAT IN FRONT OF A LADY!"

"I-It's ok big brother Blue! I don't mind."

"NONSENSE. IT IS  ONLY COMMON SENSE!" Papyrus said, setting out some newspaper and putting the pumpkin on top. Blue walked over with a knifte and stood on a chair, ready to cut. 

"So..umm...." Hope began to fidget, wringing her hands and shuffling her feet. "I was.....wondering.....umm...."

"WHATEVER IS THE MATTER MUFFIN?" Blue asked worriedly.

"Are....are we....gonna do trick-or-treat?"

"OF COURSE WE ARE! PASSING OUT CANDY IS FUN!"

"AS IS DISGUISING OURSELVES IN OUTFITS!"

"YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE WE'RE TRYING TO HIDE OUR IDENTITIES EDGE." Hope looked at the three and took a deep breath.

"C-Can I go trick-or-treating?" The three looked at one another before turning back to her.

"WELL YES! WE WERE WONDERING WHEN YOU WERE GOING TO ASK!"  Papyrus laughed softly. 

"I just like scarin' the shit outta kids. Granted Axe is much better at it."

"But big brother Axe isn't scary...." Hope frowns. "W-Well I mean..."

"Yanno? I ain't ever seen ya so wishy washy squirt." He walked over and pat her head. "Yer actin' like ya haven't ever participated in Halloween before!"

"......"

"MUFFIN?"

"Squirt?"

"Kiddo?"

"I.....I haven't.....before...." She admitted quietly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans sat on the couch next to Hope, the little girl swinging her legs back and forth. "So lemme get this straight: You have never gone trick-or-treating?"

"N-No. I couldn't." She shook her head.

"AND WHY IS THAT EXACTLY?! IF YOU ASK ME YOUR UNCLE-"

"I was to sick..." 

".....OH." Edge was slapped behind the head by Stretch and he scowled angrily as the orange hoodied skeleton knelt in front of her. "YOU PIECE OF-" Sans placed a finger to his mouth and Edge huffed angrily, stomping off.

"Hope, look at me ok?" Hope slowly looked at Stretch as he smiled patting her head. He was chewing on a sucker, his smile gentle. "We're gonna make sure you have the best damned time. Blue and Papyrus love to go, so I'm sure you're going to have so much fun!"

"B-But what if people run out of candy? I can't just take things from people like that...."

 _Seriously, someone bless this kid...._ "It's not like that kiddo. There will be plenty of candy."

"YES! AND IT IS HANDED OUT WILLINGLY!" Hope looked at everyone and smiled a little.

"O-Ok! Umm...can I bring big brother Axe?" All the skeletons stared at her. "What?"

"Kiddo, are you suren that's a good idea?" Sans asked.

"Of course Papa! I want him to come, to show people he isn't scary! Please?" She looked at all of them with big eyes and Sans let out a loud sigh.

".....You just had to give us the face didn't you?"

"What face?"

"Well she's a natural at it?"

"A.....natual?"

"NATU _R_ AL MUFFIN!"

"I don't get it."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You.....what?" Axe was sitting on their beat up couch, Dusty at the top of the stairs and listening in.

"Please big brother Axe?" Hope was sitting on his knee, swinging her legs back and forth. "I really want you to come with me!"

"Heh, 'least she's **'axeing'** you nicely." Dusty chuckled. "Good thing we made her that little path to go on."

"Look bunny." Axe ruffled her hair. "I want to go with ya, but I don't think people wanna see me with a little kid."

"And why not?" Hope pouted, her cheeks puffed out. "I want you to come with me so it's ok!" Axe poked her cheeks and she blew a raspberry, giggling at him. 

"It ain't that ya don't care bunny. It's-"

"ARE YOU TO SHY TO GO OUT WITH HER?" Trap called from the kitchen. "SHE IS ASKING YOU OUT ON A TRICK-OR-TREAT DATE! YOU SHOULD BE WITH HER!"

"Bro, it ain't-"

"I WILL HEAR NO ARGUMENT FROM YOU!" Trap waved a wooden spoon his way as he stirred up some pudding. "GO WITH HER AND HAVE FUN!" Axe frowned and looked at her again.

"....Alright fine."

"Yay! Thank you big brother Axe!" Hope gave him a big hug, causing him to lean back against the couch. He let out a low chuckle and hugged her, her small body almost vanishing in his arms.

"Anytime bunny."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axe tapped his foot as he waited outside the house, ignoring the stares he was getting. "Ya sure ya wanna do this?" Dusty asked. "Ya look nervous."

"Don't get out much." Axe admitted, shuffling in his worn pink slippers. 

"Well, I'll be back for ya later." Dusty vanished just as the door opened up. First ran out Blue, wearing a Superman costume, poaing dramatically.

"MWE HEH HEH! ALL THE CANDY SHALL BE OURS TONIGHT!"

"SHOULD A SUPERHERO BE SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT?" Then followed Papyrus, his costume that of a werewolf, fake tail bobbinb back and forth. "YOU ARE LIABLE TO GET US IN TROUBLE!"

"NEVER! THEY WILL SHOWER ME WITH CANDY BECAUSE OF HOW GREAT I AM!"

"So where's-"

"Big brother Axe!" Axe turned to the doorway and gaped slightly. Hope walked out in a white dress, the skirt underneath a deep chocolate brown. She had striped stockings and brown shoes, little peach colored gloves gripping a bag and whisk tightly. A bow was tied behind her back and she had on a small chef's hat. "You came!"

" 'Course I did bunny." He pat her head gently and smiled. "So...what'cha supposed to be?"

"Hee hee!" She did a cute little twirl and pose, giving him a peace sign. "I'm a sweets witch!"

"Heh, you sure are." Axe smiled. She took his hand and he winced a little. Her hand is so small in mine...but so warm....and alive...

"Big brother Blue wait up!" Hope tugged on his arm and the small group hurried off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As time went by, Axe began to notice things. One was the severe lack of candy Hope had in her bag. "It's ok! Lotsa people are going around s-so maybe them running out was unexpected."  Axe gave her a tight smile.

 _No, that ain't it....poor kid._ He thought. He had been warned about this by Sans: that for some reason people just....didn't really act kindly towards the small girl. _Then again none of us really did at first....but still. This makes no sense._

"IT IS ALRIGHT MUFFIN!" Blue smiled, walking over with his own stuffed pillow case of candy. "THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WILL SHARE HIS CANDY!"

"AS WILL THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"  Papyrus chimed in. "SO DO NOT FEEL DOWN!"

"O-ok..." Axe frowned at her saddened tone, hand gripping into a fist.

 _Fuck this._ At the next house he stomped ahead of them, leaving the trio confused. "Oi."

"Oh good evening sir!" The lady greeted before turning to face him, causing her to stammer. "C-C-Can I h-h-help you?"

"Yeah, ya sure can." He geatured to behind him. "Ya see that little angel over there? This is 'er first trick-or-treat, and to be honest? Everyone around 'ere's been rather shitty towards her." Axe watched as the woman looked at her, her eyes slowly coming to the same conclusion no doubt everyone else had: she was wrong, something wasn't right with her. "She's sick ya see. She don' got a lotta time left.....be a nice lady and make sure ta greet 'er and let 'er have some candy, eh?"

"Sir this is-"

"A threat, yeah? Trust me toots, I haven't even tried that yet." He leaned in closer, red eye glowing and smile wide. "So how 'bout ya spread the word too, mm?" The woman shivered as he walked back to the group, Hope panting as she tapped her foot.

"No fair! You can't teleport like that!"

"Sorry bunny. Had ta make sure there was candy at this house is all." He winked at the others as Hope walked up anxiously. The woman put an entire handful in her bag. Her red and blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she thanked the lady and ran back to the group, thrilled. Axe smiled as they continued down the street, watching from a distance as she went about and gathered candy. _Good.....glad to see you smile bunny...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her costume is Rin Kagamine's from the song 'Sweet Magic'! go give it a listen to :3


	12. Angel With No Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope meets the Bird bois! Sadly getting sick sorta sours the mood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

Chapter 11: Angel with no wings

 

Hope ran blindly through the Bavarian countryside, only stopping when she tripped, falling into a muddy puddle. "Ow...." She shook her head, trying to get mud out of her hair when she looked around. "Wh....where....where am I?" She slowly moved to her feet, stumbling slightly as they sank in the mud. "U....Uncle....Uncle Saejun?" She blinked as rain slowly began to fall, thunder rumbling overhead. "Uncle Saejun?!" She ran further into the small wooded area, shaking as the rain began to fall harder. She found a large, hallowed out tree and hid inside it, tears streaming down her face. "I...I don't know wh...where I.....I am...." She shivered, small teeth chattering as the rain fell harder, the thunder sounding around her as lightning danced across the sky.

As the sky lit up again, she caught sight of something struggling several feet away. She tensed up, uncertain until another flash showed someone huddled close to another tree. Without thinking, she rushed out, taking the stranger's hand. "This way!" She tugged him along, leading him to her small hiding spot. "Are....are you ok mister?" 

"Damn humans and their traps....ngh...." The stranger grumbled, shaking slightly. "Thanks bucko. You really helped out there."

"Oh, it was nothing, promise!" Hope smiled as the rain fell harder. Lightning streaked across the sky and she whimpered, hugging her knees to her chest.

"This storm really popped up outta nowhere, eh? Maybe consider selling this little hidey hole ya got here. Could be worth a bit." 

"Huh? Sell it?"

"Yeah kiddo. Make a small profit." He turned and held his wet hand out. "Anyways, name's Gold. What's yours, sweet thing?"

"S-s-s-sweet thing?" Hope's cheeks turned bright red as she took his hand shyly. "H-Hope mister Gold...."

"Aww, so polite. No need for formalities though. Just 'Gold' is perfectly fine with me." Hope let out a soft sneeze and Gold handed her a small handkerchief. "Here ya go kiddo."

"T-Thanks Gold." She blew her nose and cuddled closer to him as another bolt of lightning struck the ground, making her whimper. "I-I'm....scared...."

"Aww it's nothin' to be scared over." He tried to cover her with his wing only to wince, noticing the small break. "Well sh.....ahhh....ugar cookies." He grumbled, trying to watch his mouth. Hope looked at it, frowning softly. "What's up?'

"Does it...hurt really bad Gold?" She asked. "I can heal it!" She carefully held her hands out over the wing. Gold's eyelights widened as her hair glowed in the dark, his injury slowly fixing itself. He flexed his wing once the light vanished and he almost thanked her until he saw her holding her arm. 

"Alright sweet thing, explain."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can' fuckin' believe this!!!" Saejun snapped, putting on a raincoat and rainboots. "Of all the fuckin' things that idiot could do!!!"

"BROTHER PERHAPS YOU ARE BEIN'  A BIT 'ARSH ON AXE. HE IS NOT ACCUSTOMED TO-"

"It don' matter Pilsu!" He grabbed a bright flashlight and started to walk towards the door. "She's out  there 'cause of him! She-" He opened the door to come face to face with Axe. His red eyelight was gone, his usual smile a thin line on his skull. "What in the ever lovin' fuck do ya wan', huh?"

"....To help." His voice was tiny, almost drowned out by the thunder overhead. "I...I came ta....'elp out."

"You've done enough." Saejun gritted his teeth. "Don't 'cha think?"

"Look I didn't know that she was gonna run off like that!" Axe snapped. "It...it ain't like I wanted her to go missin'. I just.....wanted her outta may face....away from my bro....you understand that yeah?" Saejun let out a sigh and tossed something in his face. "Mmm?"

"Take that and put it on. She made it but I finished some of the patchwork." Axe turned the hat in his hands. It was hand knit, dark navy blue with a thicker part around the top. He put it on and blinked. "The thicker part's for your wound, to help it out she said." Axe followed him into the darkness, hands stuffed in his pockets. Their trek was silent as Saejun focused, trying to pick up on her Soul. "..."

".....Look I-"

"Don't."

"I'm sorry alright?" Saejun turned to him. "I didn't....I just.....ain't used to this situation. She's so....warm and kind and...look at me." Saejun blinked and walked towards him. "I'm a fucking murderer Saejun. I've done shit I know for a fact would give her nightmares."

"You don't know that."

"But-" Saejun shushed him with a kiss. It was brief and wet due to the rain, his thumb running under his red eye.

"Look 'ere. It ain't gonna do ya any good if you keep thinkin' like that. Hope is....different. I normally wouldn' say this but....tell her. She may be a child but she's understandin'. She'll listen. And when she does she'll give ya a big 'ole hug and the works. Trust me." Axe and Saejun continued to walk in the dark, Axe's Soul beating a little harder.

_Hope.....we're gonna find ya. Then I'll apologize to ya proper...._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Think the rain's finally letting up..." Gold murmured. Hope was curled up against him, teeth chattering. "C'mon, time to wake up ok? Gonna take ya to my place."

"Mmmnh....I don't feel good Gold..." He took a hand and gently placed it against her forehead. 

 _Shit she's awfully warm..._ He shrugged his coat off and wrapped her gently in it. "Alright little bluebird. I'm gonna lift you up and we're gonna go flying ok?" 

"F....fly?"

"Yup. Something only we can do." He chuckled and lifted her into his arms. "Put your arms around my neck and hold on."

"Hold o-ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Hope felt a sudden rush of wind as he took off high into the sky, black feathered wings spread wide as he soared over the trees. "W-wow...."

"Pretty slick eh?" He chuckled. "Me and my bro live in a temporary treehouse nearby. It ain't much but its home." He glided around, occasionally flapping his large wings. "Yanno I'd usually charge for sights like this."

"B-But-!"

"But since yer such a sweetheart, healin' my wing and all, I'll let it slide. I'll just charge Sans." Hope pouted a bit and he chuckled. "Aww don't give me that cute little pout now!"

"U-Uncle Gold?"

 _Not sure where the 'uncle' came from, but whatever..._ "Yeah bluebird?"

"I.....I'm scared...its hurting again...." Gold frowned and looked at her.

"Your Soul?" She nodded. "It'll be alright. Lemme get ya to my place and I'll have my bro go find Saejun. You'll be right as rain ok?" He landed inside their small treehouse, pushing his goggles up. "Bro! You here?" Hope slid out of his arms and hid shyly behind one of his wings as another Papyrus arrived. His large white wings were folded against his back, taloned feet scratching against the wood slightly. "Aww now c'mon. No need to be bashful bluebird."

"GOLD WHO DO WE HAVE HERE? A GUEST?"

"Something akin to that, yeah." Hope let out another weak cough and Gold ushered her to the couch. "This is my bro Silver. He's gonna keep an eye on ya while I go find your guardians."

"Y-You mean Uncle Saejun and Axe?" Gold frowned at the mention of the other skeleton and simply nodded at her. "O-Ok..." 

"Silver if you got anything hot and easy to swallow cooking, please give her a bit yeah? I'll get a fire going." He  turned to the fireplace as Silver headed for the kitchen.

"YOU ARE FORTUNATE I HAVE SOUP MADE! PERFECT FOR RAINY WEATHER LIKE THIS LITTLE HUMAN! THE WONDERFUL SILVER ALWAYS HAS A MEAL READY!" Silver called from the kitchen. Hope smiled and felt a thick blanket cover her shoulders along with a large sweater being tossed her way.

"We gotta get you outta that dress. Don't worry, I won't peek."

"YOU BEST NOT BROTHER!!! OR YOU WILL GET NO SOUP!"

"I know I know." Gold chuckled and covered his sockets with his hand. He could hear the rustling of clothes and felt a tug on his wing when Hope was done. The sweater she had on was large, enough to cover her body down to her knees. Gold chuckled and rolled the sleeves back as she sneezed. "There we are, much better mm?"

"It's so warm and soft Uncle Gold!" She giggled before letting out another cough, whimpering at the ache in her chest. 

"Alright I'mma go and get Saejun. Bro, can ya watch her?"

"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?!"

"Heh, good point. Behave alright little bluebird?" He ruffled her hair slightly before flying out into the night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axe frowned as they trudged through the woods, Saejun's pace growing more and more frantic as their search continued. _Seriously how far did she run?_ Though he also figured he couldn't blame her. This is my-

"Ya startin' to blame yerself again?" Axe stopped short as Saejun stood in front of him. "Don'. I already told ya she won' blame ya fer a damn thing."

"I know that but-"

"Leave it at that fer now." Saejun heard a rustling above him and turned to see a black feather fall from above. "Alrigh' Gold, I know yer there!!!" The large winged skeleton landed in front of the two, shaking his wings free of moisture. "What the 'ell do ya wan'?"

"Wow someone's a bit on edge tonight." Gold shrugged. "What, don't I get one of those warm country greetings?"

"...."

"Wow you really are serious every once and awhile." Gold huffed. "Anyways, lose a human?"

"You've seen her?!" Axe's eye grew in his socket, moving closer to the two. "Where?! Is she-"

"Wow you're suddenly a caring sort." Gold huffed, arms crossed. "Expect that outta Saejun, bleeding Soul that he is. But you?" Axe flinched back a bit and Saejun rolled his eyes.

"Gold I need to get her home. Please tell me ya 'ave her safe."

" 'Course I do. Do I look like an **axe murderer**?" He pointedly glared at Axe. "She's over at the treehouse. Silver's with 'er." Saejun nodded and grabbed onto Axe as they teleported there. Silver jumped slightly as they appeared, Gold coming in a few minuets later. 

"SAEJUN! ARE YOU HERE FOR LITTLE SONGBIRD?"

"Songbird eh? She singing again?"

"A BIT BEFORE SHE FELL ASLEEP. SHE IS ODDLY WARM. DO HUMANS USUALLY HEAT UP LIKE THIS?" Saejun walked over and placed a hand to her forehead. She whimpered in her sleep, face scrunched up as her skin heated his hand.

"No. Poor things got a fever." Saejun carefully looked her over, pulling her Soul out.

"STARS AND FEATHERS...." Silver stared at her Soul as Saejun covered it with a green glow. "I HAVE NEVER SEEN THIS BEFORE..."

"None of us have." Saejun admitted. He turned to Gold who was looking at his wing, almost with guilt. "....You couldn't have stopped her even if you knew." He nodded at him. Saejun sighed and turned to Axe. "...Axe. Can ya pick 'er up?" Axe stared at him, red eyelight a small pinprick. "Axe listen ta me."

"H-Huh?" 

"Will ya carry 'er? I don' wanna risk using blue magic on 'er at the moment." Axe's fingers twitched as he slowly kneeled down and slid his arms under her. As he lifted her, he could see Gold's stance stiffen slightly.

 _Gentle....gentle....._ Slowly she nearly rolled against his chest, eyes fluttering slightly. She made a soft, incoherent mumble before cuddling closer to him. Though her skin radiated heat. she shivered a bit, making his hold tighten slightly. _She's so small....and soft...._ He could hear the soft breathing she made, feel the beating of her little heart trying to keep her going. He could almost sense her broken Soul in her chest, reaching out for his own warped one as if to say _'I'm alive still.'_  He felt a hand pat his back and he turned to look at Saejun. "What?"

"You ok there Axe? Ya lookin' kinda ghostly." Axe ignored the weak pun and held Hope closer. "Don' worry, we're gettin' 'er home." He turned to Gold. "Thank ya for findin' 'er and takin' care of her."

"Aww it's nothing. Guess you could say I **'fell'** for her." He chuckled. "Anyways get that little bluebird back." Saejun nodded and grabbed Axe's arm and vanished from sight. "....You get better ok?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gold calls her bluebird and Silver cause her songbird ;3


	13. To Confide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is back home safe and sound and Axe is charged with caring for her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one! Enjoy Axe being a teddy :3

Chapter 12: To Confide

"Alright, her bed's got blankets, got some medicine...now all ya need to do is put 'er to bed." Saejun turned to Axe. Axe was still standing at the doorway, holding a sleeping Hope tightly. She had been changed into her pajamas, bright yellow and green with little sleeping sheep covering it. Her forehead was covered in sweat as she whimpered a little in his hold. "Umm....Axe?"

"Mmm?"

"You sorta need....ta put her to bed..."

"Don't wanna."

"Axe c'mon." Saejun crossed his arms, tapping his foot on the floor. "This is serious yanno. Humans ain't monsters. She's a young child with a rather weak immune system...maybe Soul related...?" He mumbled to himself. "A-Anyways! Ya gotta tuck her in." Axe blinked, his single eye full of worry. "....Yer really worried about 'er aren't ya?" Axe frowned and looked back down at her.

"....My fault..."

"Axe look we've been over this. Once she's more awake ya can talk ta 'er. But she needs rest." Saejun went to take her only for Axe to hold her closer. "....Do ya jus' wanna.....sleep in 'ere with her?"

"What? That's weird."

"She's a human child: they don' always make sense." Saejun shrugged. "But I know she'd love the company."

"But she's a girl."

"She's a _child_ Axe." Axe sighed and looked at the bed. "....Ya really don' know a thing about 'ow humans work do ya?"

"Only what parts are easiest to g-"

"Nope~! None o' that!" Saejun covered his mouth standing on his toes. "Look, jus' take yer hoodie off an' get some sleep. Yer gonna be like...like uhh.....'er teddy bear for the night!" Axe looked between the two of them again and Saejun sighed. "Axe ya gotta put 'er in bed and get some sleep. It's been a long night. I know yer worried about 'er, but I promise she's gonna be jus' fine." He watched as Axe walked over and slowly tucked her in bed. He glanced at Saejun who simply grinned and he rolled his eye at him. He kicked off his slippers and shrugged off his hoodie, tossing it on the floor and carefully climbing in behind her. "There, was tha' so hard Axe~?"

"Fuck you." 

"Love ya too big ole' teddy!" He turned the light off and closed the door. Axe let out a long sigh and glanced at Hope. 

 _She's asleep still....even with me right next to her...._ He thought, red eye glowing slightly in the dark.   _You have no self preservation whatsoever do you?_ He reached out and placed a shaky hand on her head. _She's still really war-_

"M-Mmmnh...." Red and blue eyes opened slowly and he froze. "A....Axe?" That....you?" She yawned and tried to sit up but he nudged her back down.

"You're sick. Go back to sleep."

"Mmmn....'kay..." She closed her eyes and snuggled against him, a tiny smile on her lips as her breathing deepened.

_....Stars what do I do about this?_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BROTHER I HEAR YOU ARE TAKING CARE OF THE TINY BLONDE HUMAN!" Trap exclaimed as Axe shuffled around the kitchen.

"Mmm yeah....not like Saejun is givin' me much of a choice. Pilsu considers it 'oweing up to my responsibility.'"

"AS YOU SHOULD! YOU ARE THE REASON SHE-"

"I already know that bro." Axe rubbed his face and slumped on the couch. "Luckily she's still asleep. I gave her the medicine Saejun told me to give her and she's got fresh pajamas and some stupid plushie that looks like a horse with eye problems." He looked down at his hand and frowned. "Before she fell asleep she....grabbed my hand....wished me good night.....Trap what the hell am I doing?"

"ERM....BEING CIVIL?"

"Well, yeah but Trap look at me! I've killed loads of her kind! Humans big and small, monsters too! And she isn't even acting remotely afraid of me!" Axe scowled, gripping his eye socket and tugging on it. "I don't understand her at all. Damn human children..." 

"...." Trap sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "SANS....IT IS OK. I UNDERSTAND HOW YOU FEEL. WE HAVE BOTH DONE....BAD THINGS TO HUMANS. BUT WE DID IT TO SURVIVE. IT WEIGHS ON MY MIND AS MUCH AS IT DOES YOURS NOW THAT WE ARE....NOT THERE. BUT THAT GIVES US A CHANCE TO MAKE UP FOR IT!"

"Pap..."

"I KNOW YOU ARE ANXIOUS. I UNDERSTAND. BUT WE HAVE TO AT LEAST TRY." Axe rubbed his face and stood up. 

"You're right as usual bro." He chuckled and headed back to the house.

"...OF COURSE I AM."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axe sat on a small chair in Hope's room, staring at the book in his hand. " 'Caring for your child and their needs'?"

"Yup! Picked it up at a bargain sale." Saejun winked. "Me and Pilsu gotta get ready for the harvest festival next week and we wanna make sure she's well enough to go!"

"So why am I taking care of her? Why not you?"

"I thought ya were awfully clingy to her earlier, so I decided ta 'ave ya do it." Axe frowned as Saejun pat his head slightly. "Don' worry about it too much Axe. Her fever's gone down quite a bit, so she should be a bit more lively."

"Oh wonderful..."

"Heh, yer more of a grump than i first thought Axe." He chuckled. "So it's just gonna be ya two, alrighty? Trap is comin' with us, there's some leftover soup ya can 'eat up!"

"Mmmnhh...Uncle Saejun?" Both heads turned to see Hope sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "You going somewhere?"

"Hey there little sunshine." Saejun chuckled, giving her a tiny kiss on her forehead. "Yup, gonna go gather some food that's ready for harvestin', so yer job is to get better, alright?" Hope smiled and nodded. "Alrighty then! See y'all later!"

"Wait Sae-" Axe was cut off as a crackle of magic in the air accompanied Saejun's hasty retreat. "You....you....ugh...." He rubbed his face and turned to Hope, who was cuddling her horse plushie close.

"Umm, Axe-"

"Ya hungry?" Axe quickly stood up and headed to the kitchen, ignoring the red and blue eyes following him. He dug in the fridge, pulling out the container full of soup. "Ah, here we are...." He grabbed a pot and dumped it inside, turning the burner on low. He settled down on a chair and pulled the book out. "Lemme see.... 'Your child will sometimes want attention when they are sick or in pain. Be sure to treat them with a calm firmness, depending on age and'-"

"A-Axe?" He looked up to see Hope standing in the kitchen doorway, dragging the horse plushie behind her and rubbing her eyes. "Are....Are you still upset?"

"....." The smell of chicken filtered around him and as he  stood up, he went to look at the soup.  "No vegetables...she's gonna need 'em..."

"Axe?" Hope watched as he grabbed some carrots and slowly began to cut them up. "Axe are you ok?" She watched as he began to tremble, pieces of carrot falling to the floor. She walked over and saw him leaning over the cutting board, his entire body trembling. 

"She.....we're not......she's ok...sh....she....." He was muttering to himself, red eye having vanished from his socket. He slowly reached up and began to tug on his socket, Hope watching as a small piece of his skull hit the floor and vanished into dust.

"Axe stop it..." She reached out with her small hands, grabbing his arm when he flinched back violently, sending her tumbling to the floor. "Ah!"

"Y-You....I....." Slowly, Axe's red eye reappeared and he fell to his knees . "What the hell am I even thinking? Taking care of a child? I....I just can't...." Hope sat on her knees and she watched him hug himself. 

"....What happened Axe?" Hope tilted her head. "I promise not to be mad..." The timer on the stove went off and Hope got up. Grabbing a stool she turned the stove off and grabbed two plastic bowls, putting the soup in it. "Can....can we talk?"

"....Yeah.....ok..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope fidgeted as Axe stared at the wall, the large skeleton sitting cross legged on her bed and her back under the covers. Their bowls sat finished, the carrots having been dipped in ranch and eaten. "You.....ate humans?" Axe flinched and shook his head. "Just your brother?" After awhile of talking Axe had stopped speaking, only answering her with nods or shakes of his head. "....That's...."

_Horrific....disgu-_

"Sad." Hope whispered. He turned to look at her as she hugged her horse close. "I'm so sorry Axe...."

"...Sorry?" Axe blinked before breaking out into a loud, empty laugh. "You? Sorry for what? You didn't kill anyone."

"N-No but-"

"You didn't chop them up! You didn't serve them to make sure monsters didn't die! You didn't kill children!!!" Axe snapped, red eye bloated and hand tugging at his socket. "Any one of 'em....could've been my version of you! Any of them!" He closed his sockets, about to reach his wound when small, warm arms wrapped around him. "You....you are such....."

"I'm so sorry you had to do all those sad things Axe..." Hope's voice was muffled by his coat. "But....but it's ok now. You're not there no more...." She looked up at him with big teary eyes. "So please....don't be sad anymore..." Axe stared down at her, taking his hand gently and brushing a tear away. "You....you shouldn't be sad no more....please..."

"Why the hell are you crying?" He asked, voice trembling and quiet. She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes.

"Because...if you did kill a version of me...at least she helped....right? And...and I can't.....find a way to help you...." Axe felt his Soul pang at those words.

 _No child should....not even...._ He grabbed her and pulled her back into a hug. "No....nah that ain't right Hope. You should never say that stuff."

"B-But I-"

"....You 'ave been trying your hardest to help..." He whispered, placing a hand on the back of her head. "It's my fault for pushin' ya away...for scarin' ya like that. I made you fucking pee yourself for stars sake!"

"W-Well...umm you see..." She pushed away slightly, her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment. "You see I uhh....really had to pee when your supper was done. So I was gonna give it to you then go potty..." He simply stared at her as she wiggled around.

"You....you mean...you peed yourself....because you _had_ to?" Hope nodded and he began to laugh. "Ah...ha....hahahahaha! W-what the hell?! Th-that's so....so ridiculous!"

"Hey I really had to pee! But you needed supper and Uncle Saejun put me in charge of it! S-so-" He continued to laugh, and Hope joined in. He gave her another hug, and a smile that made Hope's Soul warm up.

"You are absurd.....but.....you're....ok." He sighed and looked at her. "You keep squirmin'.....you're like a little bunny." She giggled as he poked her nose. "I guess....if you wanna.....you can call me 'big brother'."

"I can?" He nodded and she lit up with joy, giving him another hug. "Thank you big brother Axe!"

_No....thank you little bunny..._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Journal!** _

_**Sorry I haven't written to you in a bit! But I think me and Axe are family now! He has the biggest, warmest hugs! He wants me to go back to sleep though so....sleep tight!** _

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of every chapter, I'll leave a list of Hope's nicknames xD Be prepared, because it'll be a long one. I mean, every skelly gets to call her something ;3
> 
> Sans-Kiddo
> 
> Papyrus- Muffin
> 
> Edge- Tiny human
> 
> Blue- Bow
> 
> Saejun- little sunshine
> 
> Stretch-Squirt
> 
> Pilsu- Little Lamb
> 
> Gold-Bluebird
> 
> Silver-Songbird
> 
> Axe-little bunny or just bunny


End file.
